Undeniable Love
by TessaElsaHerondale
Summary: Tessa Gray is going to a boarding school in London. She thinks she's going to hate it there, but that changes when she is introduced to a group of people who will change her life. Especially one guy seems to catch her attention… WESSA, AU, ALL HUMAN. DISCLAIMER: Characters are Cassandra Clare's, OC's and the plot are mine!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**An Undeniable Love**

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**This is my first fanfic! I'm from the Netherlands, so my English is not really good. This is going to be a Wessa fanfic, but maybe I'll put in some Jessa as well. I think I'm going to let Jem fall in love with an OC :). There will be several OC's in this fanfic. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, but if I get some positive reviews; I will. The song Fifteen – Taylor Swift inspired this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**Tessa Gray is going to a boarding school in London. She thinks she going to hate it there, but that changes when she is introduced to a group of people who will change her life. Especially one guy seems to catch her attention… WESSA, AU, ALL HUMAN.**

_TESSA'S POV_

'_Great weather.' _was the first thought that popped up into Tessa's head when she arrived in London. It was raining and the wind was ice cold. She stepped into a taxi and it drove off to the Institute.

The Institute was a boarding school for rich children and since her father was the director of Constatin movies, she was about to go there as well. She missed her friends back in New York already and she hoped she would make some friends here, so she would not turn out to be the 'loner' of the school.

The taxi stopped in front of a drive of an enormous building. There was a gigantic iron barred gate seperating the campus from the drive. The word 'Institute' was written in golden letters above the entrance. Tessa sighed. It looked exactly as ostentatious as she imagined it would look.

She stepped out of the taxi and got out her trunk and bag. Her mother had insisted that Tessa would buy new clothes when she arrived in London, so there was a minimum of clothes in her trunk. But that was an extra reason to bring more books with her, so Tessa's trunk was really heavy.

As Tessa neared the gate a girl opened the gate and darted towards her. She had long, straight, jet black hair, which contrasted with her pale skin. Her eyes were like dark sapphires and had a tinge of violet. She was simply beautiful. She was wearing skinny jeans with a violet top, which brought out the colour of her eyes. She was of normal height and was wearing a pair of brown boots.

"Hi!" She said ethusiastic. "I was wondering, are you Theresa Gray?"

"Yeah, but please call me Tessa. Theresa is so formal." Tessa said with a smile, happy that someone had come to help her.

"Okay Tessa." The girl said. "I'm Cecily Herondale, one of your dorm mates." Cecily sounded truly happy that Tessa was her dorm mate.

"One of…!?" Tessa said surprised. She had not expected more than one dorm mate, espacially not on such a prestigious school.

"Yeah, there are two more: Sophie and Arriane. Sophie's really calm and friendly, Ari is the complete opposite." Cecily said. "Well she is also friendly of course, but she is kind of hyperactive sometimes." She corrected herself and smiled.

"Come on, let go show you your dorm." Cecily said, whilst picking up Tessa's bag.

"Okay!" Tessa said, being infected by Cecily's enthusiasm. And they walked through the gate.

The campus was simple as there were plain grass fields next to the path. Some big trees swayed in the wind and there were several benches placed next to them. Luckily it had stopped raining and there was a glimpse of some sunlight through the dark clouds.

Tessa and Cecily walked towards the entrance of the Institute. They entered the Institute and came into a great hall. It was about 50 metres long and at the end there was an enormous marble staircase. There were four big doors in the walls of the hall.

"That's the Dining hall." Cecily pointed at the first door on the right side.

"That's the Common room." Cecily's finger now pointed at the door 25 metres away from the other door on the right wall.

"The Ball room." Cecily said and her finger shifted towards the left side, pointing at a door facing the Common room.

"And the Cafe." She pointed at the last door.

"On the first floor are the Music and Art classrooms. On the second floor are all the language classrooms, the third floor contains the Science, Maths and Biology classrooms, on the fourth floor are the boy's dorms, on the fifth floor are the girls's dorms and on the sixth floor is the library and the attic." Cecily explained and she walked towards the staircase. Tessa eyes lit up at the word 'library'. _Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. _Tessa thought.

Tessa sighed relieved as Cecily walked past the staircase and showed the elevators. "About what were you thinking?" Cecily asked curiously as she noticed Tessa's sigh.

Tessa grinned. "About walking up five stairs with my trunk." Tessa said and Cecily laughed.

"Lucky you that we have lifts." She said.

"Lifts?" Tessa asked confused.

"Yes, oh, of course. Lifts is what Americans call elevators." Cecily said laughing and they stepped into a lift.

Half an hour later, Tessa and Cecily were in their dorm, talking about their holidays. The dorm was around 15 metres long and 5 metres wide. There were four beds placed with their heads against the wall which had windows. Four big, white cabinets were siding the beds and four big, white wardrobes were placed against the wall with the door. The floor was completely covered in a soft, light blue carpet. The bedding had the same colour light blue. The beds were king size and Tessa owned the one next to Cecily, whoms was the closest to the door. Tessa's clothes were already in her wardrobe and she was planning on buying new ones –as her mother had insisted- in the afternoon, together with Cecily and –as Cecily had insisted- Sophie and Arriane.

_I am pleasing too many people._ Tessa thought with a smile. Tessa and Cecily continued with their conversation when suddenly a girl burst into the room.

"OMG, Cecy, I missed you so much! How was your holiday? Did you meet any handsome guys? Oh come on Cecy, you have to tell me everything!" She said –almost shouted- more than enthusiastic. And then she saw Tessa.

"OMG, we have a new dorm mate? You didn't tell me Cecily." She smiled sweetly.

She was really small, about 1 metre 60 and had a porcelain-coloured skin. Her hair was different shades of gold and reached slightly further than her hips. It was wavy and had curls at the very ends. _She looks like a female version of Jace. _Tessa thought. Her eyes were dark green flecked with gold and caramel. They were surrounded by a web of long, dark brown lashes, which casted shadows on her cheekbones. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pastel pink top. She wore a pair -of the same colour pink- pumps to increase her height, but she was still very small. A hair pin with a little pink rose prevented her front locks to fall into her eyes. Her eyes wore a spark of excitement and happiness and her face split into a lovely smile.

_God, my dorm mates are going to be my death. I wonder how Sophie looks. _Tessa thought.

"Hi, I'm Arriane." The gold-haired girl said. And Tessa snapped back to reality.

"And you're…?" She said, but before Tessa could answer, she answered her own question.

"Oh I know, you're Katniss!" She exclaimed grinning, while she tugged at Tessa's plait. The three girls laughed and Cecily said:

"Admit it Tessa, you look kind of like how Jennifer looks in the film."

"Yeah." Arriane added. "You have grey-blue eyes and a brown plait." Tessa smiled.

"That's kind of funny you know, since my father is the director of the company that made the movies." Tessa said, giggling because of the comment. She loved Katniss and loved to be compared to a person from a book.

"Really?" Arriane asked with eyes full of disbelief and something else. _Probably joy_. Tessa thought and she nodded. Arriane's eyes grew bigger.

"OMG, you're totally my best friend for the rest of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me?" Cecily said and she pouted. The girls laughed and the door opened.

"Sophie!" Cecily and Arriane cried at the same time and they started laughing again as they bombed the girl in doorway with their pillows. After several pillows had flown through the room, the three girls collided into a group hug and Tessa felt a little bit lonely. But that feeling dissappeared as they released each other and introduced Tessa to Sophie.

Sophie was a girl with long, straight, dark brown hair. She was about as tall as Tessa was, which was quite tall. Her eyes were caramel coloured and the outer ring of her iris was chocolate brown. She had a pale skin and her cheeks had a peachy blush. She wore a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a short-sleeved black T-shirt and black flats.

After Sophie and Tessa were introduced to each other, the girls started making plans for the day. It was 11 'o clock and they decided to give Tessa a tour through the Institute. At twelve the cafe would be open to get lunch. They decided to go shopping from one to four 'o clock. Tessa didn't like shopping very much, but with these girls it probably was going to be a lot of fun. At six 'o clock they would have dinner in the Dining hall. And at seven they would return to their room.

"And this is the library." Arriane said as she opened a big wooden door. The library was enormous and the shelves were full with books. The smell of paper met Tessa and she inhaled the smell. _By the Angel, this is amazing. _Tessa ran into the library, but Cecily caught her arm.

"I'm sorry Tessa, but it's twelve 'o clock." She said, with a voice which told Tessa that she was sorry for having to leave. Tessa sighed, but she couldn't deny that for the past hour she hadn't been thinking about books, which was a rare incident. _It's because you're having fun._ A voice in Tessa's head said.

"I know how you feel." Arriane said to Tessa with a longing look towards the book shelves. Tessa felt a laugh bubble up when she recognised the look in Arriane's eyes. They were pulled out of the library by Cecily and Sophie and went to the Cafe.

The Cafe had a cozy aura and there were pupils talking and having lunch at the round tables that were placed in the room. Tessa walked next to Arriane and behind Cecily and Sophie, who were busy talking about their holidays.

"So, which books do you like?" Arriane said with interest.

"Uh mostly classics, but fantasy as well." Tessa answered, wondering which books Arriane liked. Arriane's gold green eyes grew bigger at Tessa's answer.

"Seriously?" She said "Oh My God, I **love** classics and fantasy, those are my favorites too!" And they started a conversation about the books they had read. Suddenly Tessa bumped into a boy. She looked up to say sorry and found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The blue seemed to surrounded her and she started to drown into the oceans of his eyes…

**A/N:**

**Soooo, do like it so far? I think I'll be uploading once a week on Friday, but if I have more time I'll upload an extra chapter. **

**Btw my OC Arriane is based on myself, also in appearance but then more beautiful of course :P. And she is not the OC Jem who's in love with Jem. I'm sorry, but since she's based on myself she will probably fall in love with a Will-like guy, or maybe even Will himself. Let me know what you think. With who will Arianne fall in love with?**

**Love ya! –xxx- Jill Herondale (a name my friends made up for me, because they say I'm a female version of Jace & Will. I think I know what they mean, because I'm very sarcastic and arrogant, I have blond hair, I love reading and I love to play the piano. :D)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**As you can see this is the rewritten version of chapter 2. I like it better this way, so I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

**Bookthief1317: Thank you for reviewing :D!**

**Queen Isabelle: You pronounce 'Ar' like the letter 'R' and the second like 'aa', if that helps :) So actually: Areaanuh. Thank you so so much for reviewing!**

**Evil Ducks: OMG thank you so much for reviewing AND following me on instagram! You username speaks the truth :). (I have been scared of ducks since I was seven and when I read TID series, I could really understand Will and his fear)!**

**PinkHerondale: Aw thank you! There will be Wessa but it's probably going to be in the next chapter. I don't know actually, because I want this story tob e about other ships as well :D.**

**grace: Hahaha okay, but you have to remember that Arriane is based on me and I like bad boys ;).**

**Guest: It's going to be Wessa! Probably in the next chapter :D.**

**Lauren: Hahahah, you reviewed twice XD, and yes I think my description is better too. ;)**

**Guest: Oh thank u! That's really relieving, because honestly I was scared that this fanfic would turn out really bad because of my English. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**millisiana: Thank you so much! As you can see; here's the next chapter :D!**

* * *

_WILL'S POV_

_Holy shit, she's pretty. _Will thought when he looked at the girl who had just bumped into him. She had brown hair pulled into a french plait and small curly tufts fell out and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes where stormy grey and reminded Will of the sky in his homeland, Wales. Normally he would've made a snide remark for someone bumbing into him, but he was captured by her beauty. In some way her face was familiar too, though he couldn't remember why. After half a minute of awkward staring he found his voice again.

"Enjoying the view?" Will said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girl seemed a bit startled by his comment, but then rolled her eyes and said:

"I thought **you** were enjoying it." She added as much sarcasm as he had and he heard someone next to him snicker.

"Tessa: one point, Will: zero points." Arriane said and she gestured the scores with her hands. Will felt his cheeks slightly flush and he smirked to hide it.

_Wait, was I blushing? I never blushed. Will Herondale made other people feel awkward, he didn't blush himself. _Will frowned for a second and then returned his face to his usual smirk.

"So are you going to tell me your name, or not?" He asked in an arrogant voice. He actually really wanted to know the name of the girl in front of him, since she was kind of pretty. The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Theresa Gray, call me Tessa." She said fearless. But something in her voice shifted and told Will she was normally quite shy. _Tessa. _The name sounded so familiar, just as her face had looked. _But she is American. _Will thought. _Her accent tells it, so I probably have never met her before since I have never been to America. _

"Alright Tess." Will said and Tessa snorted at the nickname. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was pulled to a table by Arriane. Will turned to join them, but he was blocked by a girl. Tatiana Lightwood to be precise.

_God. _Will thought.

"Hi Will." Tatiana said and she batted with her eyelashes. She took a step closer.

"Did you miss me during the holidays?" Her voice sounded desperate and she did the thing with her eyelashes again. Will despised it but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I missed you **so **much." Will answered with sarcasm. Tatiana was too caught up in looking at his face to notice and she said smiling:

"Really?"

"No." And Will walked to the table where Tessa and Arriane were seated.

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

"Who was that?" Tessa asked as she and Arriane sat down at a table.

"Wiliam 'Will' Herondale a.k.a. the player of the school." Arriane sighed. Tessa frowned and Arriane explained.

"Two years ago something happened in the Herondale family and Will tries to forget it by making out with every pretty girl he sees."

"Oh." Tessa said. She admitted that –in her first opinion- she thought the boy was kind of funny with his sarcasm and all.

"I don't like him." Tessa said to Arriane and Arriane laughed.

"Finally, another smartass girl who didn't fall for his looks." Arianne exclaimed and she put her hands up in the air and yelled. Tessa laughed but somewhere a voice inside her head said:

_I never said I didn't fall for his looks. _She ignored it.

"ARI!" A voice from behind Tessa shouted and she turned in her chair. A girl with black hair stormed towards Arriane and hugged her from behind. Arriane jumped up but when she saw the girl she hugged her too. The girl with the black hair was squeezing Arriane and Arriane let out a cry.

"By the Angel, someone please help me! Lauren is trying to kill me!" The girl took a step back, laughing.

"So you texted me you had a new room mate. Who's the unfortunate one?" The girl said in a playful tone and Tessa giggled.

"Unfortunate?." Arriane burst out, obviously acting.

"I'd say rather damn fortunate, girl. You're just jealous you're not in my dorm." And Tessa laughed.

"Hi! I'm Lauren." The girl said, noticing Tessa

"I suppose you're Ari's new dorm mate." Tessa nodded. She really liked Arriane and Lauren seemed like the same sort of girl.

_Like Ari said; I'm damn fortunate to be in her dorm. Otherwise I would've probable ended up being bullied._

Lauren tucked her hair behind her ears and Tessa could now fully see her face. She had chocalate brown eyes with dark brown rings surrounding her irises. Long naturally dark lashes surrounded her slightly almond-shaped eyes. The colour of her skin had a slight tinge of yellow and told Tessa Lauren was from Asian heritage. Just as all the other girls Tessa had met on this school, she was really pretty. She was wearing jeans, a dark blue top and black allstars.

"I'm Tessa." Tessa said and was pulled into a hug by Lauren. _God. _Tessa thought. _This girl likes hugging. _Lauren sat down next to Arriane and as more people began to join them, Arriane started introducing. Tessa tensed up when Will sat down in the empty seat next to her and shove her chair a bit towards Arriane. Will didn't seem to notice as he was caught up in a conversation with a green-eyed boy. Tessa focussed on Arriane again.

The girl next to Lauren was called Bridget and had lovely light green eyes and wavy red hair. Freckles were splashed all over her face and made her look adorable. Next to Bridget was a boy with dark brown and hair and eyes seated, he was called Thomas. Next to Thomas sat his brother, Cyril. They really looked alike and it was no surprise to Tessa when Arriane told her they were twins.

Next to Cyril sat a boy with remarkably green-blue eyes. He was new tot his school too and he was called Raphael. Tessa couldn't help but notice that –just like all the other boys at their table- he was stunningly attractive with his piercing eyes, brown hair and sharp angled face. His ears bent slightly off from his head and it made him look adorable.

He was seated next to Gideon, a boy with grey-green eyes and sandy blond hair. His complexion was beautiful, though thoughtful because of the serious look on his face. The look told Tessa he wasn't a boy like Will, but someone who was careful and loving. Tessa felt immediate respect for him when he gazed at Sophie. His eyes watched her with so much adoration and Tessa wondered if Sophie had noticed.

Next to Gideon sat Sophie and Cecily. Aside them sat Gideon's younger brother, Gabriel. He had bright green eyes and light brown hair, though his beauty was slightly spilled by the smirk he wore on his face.

"Tessa? Tessa, are you even listening?" Tessa snapped out of her thoughts and found everyone looking at her. Her cheeks flushed at their gazes and she quickly looked down.

"Are you coming with us? We're going to get our schedules." Cecily said and Tessa nodded. Everyone stood up from their chairs and left the table. Tessa followed, walking next to Sophie.

Everyone in the Cafe was watching them as they walked over to the exit. Tessa felt her face flush at people their whispers.

"_Who is she?" "What has she done to sit with them?_"

They exited the Cafe and walked over to a door Tessa hadn't noticed the first time she entered the school. It was the door to the office and they entered.

After a few minutes they returned from the office, excitingly talking and comparing each other's schedules. Tessa found Will standing alone and she walked over to him. She decided that she would be nice to him, since he hadn't done anything to deserve her snapping at him.

"What's your schedule like?" Tessa asked and Will looked up, starled for a second.

"Can I see yours?" He asked and Tessa handed hers over to him. She walked to stand beside him, and bent her head to compare their schedules.

"You're taking English Literature?" Tessa asked surprised.

"And Creative Writing?" Tessa was shocked, Will didn't seem like a person for those subjects.

"Yes, I love those subjects. They're my favourite." Tessa raised one eyebrow.

"He's right Tessa. It might surprise you, but he's quite the reader." Cecily said and Tessa turned towards her.

"I'd say you guys make a cute couple, recalling all those books from your trunk." Tessa glared at Cecily, but Will asked:

"You read?" His voice sounded surprised and both his eyebrows were raised, creating lovely wrinkles in his forehead. Tessa nodded.

"Which books do you read?" Will asked.

"Mostly classics, but I like fantasy too." Something in Will's eyes shifted.

"I like classics too." He said smiling and within a few minutes Tessa was wrapped in a conversation with Will about the books they loved. She was surprised by Will's sudden shift of behaviour. For the second time this day, Tessa had found someone who shared her love for books and she couldn't help but feel satisfied by the idea of these people being her friends.

That night Tessa lay down exhausted on her bed. It had been a long, exciting day. Shopping had been more fun than she had expected it to be and after dinner she had went to the library. She had discovered that there was a big corner for classics and poetry and had been extremely happy. She found herself once again thinking about Will, how he first had been slightly mean with his sarcastic remarks and then suddenly happily joining her in a conversation about books. _He's a complicated person._ She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Dreaming of blue eyes, black hair and books…

* * *

_CECILY'S POV_

Cecily was laying down on her bed. Arriane, Sophie and Tessa were already sleeping, but Cecily was held out of her sleep by her confused thoughts. Tessa had seemed familiar to her, though she didn't know why. She had seen the way Will looked at her and was surprised. He had only looked at a girl like this once before, but that was once at a party. She was worried about her brother. He had his walls build up so strongly, but in his conversation with Tessa about books, he had let them crumble down.

Will was not the only boy on her mind though. She couldn't deny the way butterflies would flutter around in her stomach when she looked at Gabriel. She longed to touched his silky, light brown hair and his sharp features of his face. She sighed and slowly fell asleep…

* * *

**Okaaaaaay, this was chapter 2 rewritten! I hope you liked. I'm sorry I updated the story so late, but my (annoying) little brother was gaming on my laptop :/.**

**You'll never guess what happened wednesday at school. My best friend, who's Lauren in my fanfic, asked me during the break if I would come outside and I asked her why. She ignored my question and pushed me out of the door. And there were DUCKS right in front of it. Seriously, that was so mean (love you Lauren). And people from fourth grade watched me struggle against Lauren and run back inside the school XD. **

**And for Creative Writing, we have to do a presentation about an English-languaged country. AND I GOT WALES (together with two of my friends). And I get to do the topic: Famous persons. OMG. WILL HERONDALE I'M COMING. Also I'm learning Welsh now for a while, so I can use that in the presentation XD.**

**Fi cariad i chi (I love you) – Jill Herondale**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusing Lies

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**Soo here's chapter 3. Thank you so much for reviewing so far! This chapter has some fluff, though it's not Wessa :). **

**Love ya xx - Jill **

**grace: It's pretty obvious in this chapter, who's going to be with Ari. I'm sorry but it's not Thomas, he does get someone though, so don't worry ;)**

**nononononononono: Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**Grace: *evil laugh* Yes, indeed. Whyyy? ;) **

**TheMortalCup: Was this soon enough? ;)**

**dancerox1997: OMG I SERIOUSLY FREAKED OUT AT READING YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you so so so much! Ur so amazing and your stories are as well ;).**

**nelgoesboom: Well, lucky you! There will be a lot of confilcting feelings and reactions from Will :D. I read ur fanfic btw, it's really good! I loved it :P.**

**Tori Maya Potter: Thank you! XD I can't wait for your fanfic!**

**And now onto the story:**

_ARRIANE'S POV_

Just before the second bell rang, Arriane slumped down in the only empty seat in the classroom. Out of all pupils, did it have to be next him? Arriane sighed. She watched Raphael as the teacher entered the room. His unusual watery coloured eyes were watching her.

_Wait, his eyes were watching me. But... That meant that he noticed I was staring. Shit. _

She quickly shifted her gaze to the teacher, who was explaining the rules for the coming year. She heard a chuckle from beside her and looked back to Raphael.

"I don't mind you staring at me." He said with a heartwarming grin on his face. Arriane felt her cheeks flush. Raphael snickered and Arianne shot him a glare.

Arriane returned her gaze to the teacher and focussed on the lesson. She felt being watched and looked at Raphael. He was staring at her and she blushed a bit.

"I don't mind you staring at me either." She said with a smirk. His cheeks turned pink and Arriane snickered.

"Arriane and Raphael, could you please stop? The sexual tension is getting a bit overwhelming." A voice from behind Arriane said and she saw Gabriel sitting next to Will.

At this Gabriel earned a glare from both of them.

"As if the sexual tension is getting overwhelming because of us." She gestured between her and Raphael.

"I can notice you staring at Cecily, Gabriel." Gabriel face turned red and Will immediately sat up straight at the name of his sister.

"What's with my sister?" He asked his gaze pacing from Gabriel to Arriane and back. Arriane smiled sweetly at Will.

"Oh nothing, William. Just Gabriel being in love with her and all." Will's eyes grew bigger and Arriane turned back to her table. Will started hissing angrily at Gabriel.

Arriane snickered and abandoned their voices. She felt Raphael next to her snicker too. She looked at him and held up her hand for a high five.

He gave her one and they both laughed silently. Clearly Raphael had already noticed Will's overprotective behaviour towards his sister. Arriane concentrated on the lesson again, but she could not ignore the feeling that Raphael was staring at her.

_Why is he staring at me?_ She thought.

_LAUREN'S POV_

Lauren could recognise the sounds coming from the music room from meters away. Jem, her best guy friend, was playing his violin.

They both had an hour off and of course Jem had went to the music room. Lauren silently open the door and slipped in.

Jem was standing in one of the corners of the room, his eyes closed in concentration. His beautiful silver hair falling over his forehead, which was slightly wrinkled in a frown. Lauren wished she could touch his silver, silky locks. But, no. Jem was her best friend and best friends didn't do those things.

As soundlessly as she could, Lauren found her way to the instruments and picked up a violin. She listened for a second to the music Jem was playing and then placed the violin against her neck.

She knew the part and started playing with Jem. His eyes stayed closed, but his face looked startled for a minute. He kept playing though and Lauren started playing the second voice.

_JEM'S POV_

After minutes of playing, Jem put down his violin. He had recognised the way of playing of the second violin and his look confirmed his guess.

Lauren was standing about four meters away from him, a violin and bow in her small, delicate hands. Jem sighed. He hated to say it, but he could not deny the way butterflies would flutter around in his stomach when he looked at Lauren.

Lauren. His girl best friend. He sighed again and quickly hid his feelings behind a mask.

Lauren looked up and smiled at him. His breath caught in his throat.

_Did she really have to smile at me? It's like she knows and is teasing me with it. No. It's Lauren; she would never do such a thing._

"Hi." Jem said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi." Lauren said and they both laughed. Lauren put down her violin on a table and took a few steps towards him. And then pulled him into a friendly hug.

He inhaled her vanilla smell and relaxed, for a moment forgetting his feelings and returning the friendly hug.

"You weren't at lunch and dinner yesterday, where were you?" Lauren asked concerned, stepping out of his embrace.

Jem forced a smile and said:

"I was ill."

Lauren looked in his eyes, understanding what he meant. She changed the subject.

"Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, I went to Shanghai to visit my family." Jem answered and he asked politely:

"Did you have a nice holiday?"

Lauren nodded absently. Something was on her mind; he could see it. He took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and took a step back.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" His voice rose of concern and he felt a bit hurt, because Lauren had so suddenly stepped back.

"I, I... can't tell you." She stuttered and she ran to the door.

Jem caught her wrist just before she reached the doorway and he turned her around.

She was now close, too close.

And then suddenly her lips were on his. He froze in shock but then kissed her gently, his hands cupping her face. Her hands were on his chest. He let his hands drop from her face and circled them around her waist. He pulled her closer and she gasped against his lips.

Her hands snaked around his neck, into his hair. Her fingers entwined in his hair and tugged at it softly. A soft moan escaped his mouth and Lauren pulled him even closer.

Lauren. The name seemed to echo through his head. Jem could not think properly anymore and the only thing he could think of was Lauren.

Somewhere in the background the bell rang and suddenly Lauren pulled away. Her cheeks were red and her lips slightly swollen, she was biting her lip. She had a strange look in her eyes and then he realised.

_What have I done?_ Jem cursed himself mentally and he ran out the music room.

_WILL'S POV_

After class Will went to the library. He picked a book from the classics shelf and sat down on a couch in the reading corner.

He flipped through the pages, not paying attention to the book on his lap. His mind was thinking about something else, someone actually. Will sighed.

Tessa. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. There was something familiar about her and how harder he tried to remember, how further the memory slipped away.

The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she got excited over books. Everything about her was familiar. It was killing him from the inside.

"You read fast." A voice from next to Will said and Will jumped a little. It was Arriane. He had become very good friends with her after he had discovered she liked the same books as he did. He smirked.

"I know, it's because I'm mentally better developed than most people." Arriane sighed. He knew she could see through his walls of arrogance and sarcasm, but still he tried to hide his emotions.

"Will, what's wrong?" Will cocked up an eyebrow, still trying to build up his walls. Arriane sighed again.

"Will, I know something's bugging you."

"Someone." Will corrected, his voice blank of emotions. This time it was Arriane's turn to cock up her eyebrow. Will continued.

"That new girl, Tara or whatever her name was." Of course he knew she was called Tessa, but he didn't want Arriane to know that he knew.

"You mean Tessa" Arriane said.

"Well," Will said, ignoring Arianne's remark." I have the feeling that I've met her before, but I can't recall it." Arriane frowned.

Then the bell rang, telling Will the dinner hall was open. He stood up, not feeling like continuing the conversation. He took a few seconds to rebuild his walls and put on the typical Herondale-smirk.

He wanted to do something to get Tessa out of his thoughts. He couldn't really think of anything else than kissing a pretty, slutty girl. And he walked slowly to the dinner hall.

Girls looked up when he walked in and at least half of them started swooning. He went to the 'popular' girls table and sat down next to Jessamine, who was chatting with Tatiana.

She turned immediately, when she noticed him sitting down next to her.

"Hey Will." She said and she batted with her eyelashes. Will pressed the urge to roll his eyes down and said in a flirtious voice:

"Hi Jessie." She smiled sweetly and continued talking to Tatiana, not without looking at him every few seconds though.

After dinner Will wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her with him. When they arrived in the hall, Will pushed Jessamine against a wall and kissed her.

It was not a lovely-and-slow-deliberate kiss, but a this-is-actually-hurting-me-but-I-don't-care kiss. Will felt the thought of Tessa escape for as long as the kiss took.

After, Jessamine tried to pull him to her room, but he just walked back to the Dinner hall. He sat down next to Jem and listened to the conversation. It was something about the Winter ball and Halloween. The guys at the table stayed relatively silent at this subject, though the girls were enthusiastically talking about it.

He noticed that Gabriel sat next to Jem. That was weird; normally Lauren sat there. He shrugged, but then he noticed Lauren. She was sitting as far from Jem as she could and had a difficult expression on her face.

What could possibly be wrong?

Will shrugged and just let the thought pass. When everyone was finished with dinner, Will walked back to the dorms with everyone else.

A laugh ringed in his ears and he saw Tessa throw her head back and laughing.

"Seriously? How could someone be scared of ducks?" She exclaimed and she laughed again. She was talking to Sophie and Will wanted to say something about ducks being evil, but Arriane beat him to it.

"Ducks are little bloodthirsty creatures. They're evil!" At this Will frowned and then raised both his eyebrows.

_Arriane hates ducks too? We actually have a lot in common._

Will was startled upon finding yet other thing he and Arriane agreed on. He really liked Arriane -as a friend of course- and liked her optimism and sarcasm. He sniggered.

"What are you sniggering about? Jem asked. Will shrugged.

"Ari and I have quite a lot in common." Jem cocked up an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Are you now telling me you're in love with Arriane?" Will laughed.

"No. I'm just saying that I like her as a friend."

"As long as you're not trying anything with her I'm fine." Jem said and Will grinned.

"Oh that won't be necessary. It's Jessamine's turn this week." Jem rolled his eyes.

"How come that you never fall in love, William?" Will was surprised; they never talked about being in love.

"Are you now asking for my personal advising in masking your feelings?" He asked and Jem hesitated.

"Yes, I actually am."

"Ah, who's the one?" Will asked, knowing Jem was being serious.

_Jem was in love? Never thought I would witness this._

Jem hesitated again.

_JEM'S POV_

_I surely could not tell anyone that I was in love with Lauren_. Jem thought.

"Uh, well..." He said.

"Oh come on mate, tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell the whole school." Will said. Jem knew he never would if Jem didn't want it, but still. Cecily would probably notice something and force Will to tell it.

Suddenly something came up to Jem. He hated lying, but he didn't want Will to know he was in love with Lauren and Will wanted an answer now. He gulped and tried to sound like he meant it.

"Tessa."

_WILL'S POV_

"Tessa?" Will asked his voice suddenly cold. And then he realised. Jem was in love with Tessa.

His felt his heart drop in his chest.

"What's with Tessa?" A voice next to him asked; it was Cecily.

"Uh, nothing I guess. We were just talking about how weird Americans are." Will stuttered, quickly thinking up the lie. Cecily frowned and gave Will an angry look.

"Americans aren't weird, Will. And about Tessa, I thought you liked her." Cecily stated and now it was Will's turn to frown.

"Me?" Will asked, while trying to sound surprised.

"Why would I like her, it's not like she's pretty or something," Will bit his tongue at the lie. He thought of Tessa being very beautiful with her grey eyes, brown curly hair and her pale delicate skin.

Cecily sighed and walked past them towards Arriane, Sophie and Tessa. Jem looked a bit puzzled and something else. Uncomfortable. They walked in silence the rest of time and entered their dorm.

Will sank down on his bed. He felt so wrong and confused. Jem was in love with Tessa.

"God damn it." Will cursed and he picked up Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. He let himself drown into the world of Catherine and Heathcliff, forgetting about his feelings and Tessa.

CECILY'S POV

_Will definitely likes Tessa, but something's wrong. _Cecily thought, worrying about Will. She had seen the pain in his eyes. It was heartbreaking; Will hardly showed any emotion. But he had looked at her with so much agony in his gaze. Cecily shuddered. She would ask Will what was wrong, force him if it was needed.

And then there was the strange familiarity Cecily felt with Tessa. She wondered if Will recognised her too. She would ask him as well. She sighed and entered her dorm. Arriane and Sophie were talking about the Halloween party and Tessa was sitting on her bed, staring absently out of the window.

"Tessa, Cecy, shall we go shopping for the Halloween party this weekend?" Cecily nodded and dropped on her bed.

"Tessa?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not going." The girls looked startled at Tessa.

"Why not?" Cecily asked. She was surprised; why was Tessa not going? Tessa shrugged.

"I just don't like party's. And I never went to that much party's in New York, only if I had to."

"Aw, come on Tessa. Will you please go with us?" Cecily pleaded. Tessa sighed.

"Okay." She gave in. Arriane and Sophie cheered. They started talking to each other again and Tessa picked up a book. Cecily took out her phone. One message from Gabriel:

_Hey Cecily, wanna go have a coffee in the Cafe?_

_Yeah sure, I'm there in a sec. _She sent and she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took her brush and brushed her hair.

"Guys, I'm getting a coffee in the Cafe. Okay?" Arriane and Sophie nodded; Tessa was too caught up in her book to notice.

"Bye." Cecily waved and raced down the stairs, towards the Cafe. Where Gabriel was.

***Evil laugh* DRAMA! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've had quite an exhausting week, so I didn't upload a new chapter any earlier. Did you guys like the switching of the POV's? Or should I stay with Tessa and Will's? (I ended the chapter again with Cecily's pov ;)**

**I love you guys! - Jill **

**Btw I know how to say 'I have a car' in Welsh XD : Mae gen i gar XD. I don't even have a car but anyway, I love you guys, see ya later!**

**P.S. My friend Tori Maya Potter is planning on writing a Harry Potter fanfic this weekend; if it comes online you should really check it out, because she's really good at writing :D.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

**Chapter 4 Confessions**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. It really makes me happy. I've been happy since the day I uploaded my first chapter, all because of you! So thank you so so so much.**

**I love ya! *blows kisses* - Jill**

**Sooooo, I decided to call the ship Jem/Lauren Carblood, since Jem is called James CARstairs and Lauren is called Lauren RavenBLOOD. XD**

**Btw, my friend Tori Maya Potter uploaded her first chapter of her first fanfic! It's a Harry Potter fanfic. You should check out the fanfic of my friend Tris Mia Potter (Lauren in my fanfic) as well. ;)**

**Tori Maya Potter: hahah thank you :D. You're fanfic's really good too ;). You should watch out though with continuing reading the story, for there will be spoilers for the books :). Thanks for reviewing twice!**

**nononononononono: Diolch! Yeah I know, more people have been asking for Wessa. I'm trying :), but it's my first fanfic and I'm still figuring out the story. In this chapter is the first step of the Wessa though, so there will be some fluff next or the one after next chapter (hopefully :/)!**

**Lauren: Okeeyyyyyyy, I'm not sure how I should respond to this review, but anyways; DON'T EAT TOO MUCH POPCORN! FOR IT IS DANGEROUS AND LIFE RISKING IN YOUR SITUATION. Thank you for reviewing ;) (I still didn't review your story :/ I'm sorry *throws hands up, surrendering* I'm just too lazy, I will though.). Btw some more CARBLOOD fluff for you XD.**

**Dying Fangirl: It's a little different, but it's there, in this chapter yay!**

**herondaleinstruments: Diolch!**

**And now... the chapter ya'll have been waiting for ;).**

* * *

_WILL'S POV_

Will finished reading Wuthering Heights and walked over to the bookshelf in his dorm. He noticed that Jem was gone and that Gideon and Gabriel weren't in the dorm yet. He scanned the titles and his gaze fell on a book he hadn't read in a while. _A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens._ He pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the ground. He opened the book and the words started pulling him into the world of Sydney, Lucie and Charles.

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness..._

Cecily burst into the room and slammed the door close. Will jumped up from the floor and then saw Cecily and sighed.

"Cecy, can you please leave; I'm reading."

"Nope." Cecily said, popping the 'p'.

"I need to talk to you." Will sighed again. He knew Cecily's stubbornness and knew she wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted.

"Well, speak." Will said gesturing with his hands. He sunk into his pillows and waited for Cecily to start asking questions.

"Will," She swallowed, "do you like Tessa?" Will's head shot up at the name.

"What?" He asked, although he knew exactly what Cecily had asked.

_Is it that obvious that I like her? Wait, did I just admit that I like her. I don't like her, well maybe a bit, but not... _Will snapped out of his thoughts when Cecily questioned him again.

"Do you like Tessa?" Will gulped. He knew making sarcastic remarks wouldn't help. Not with Cecily. He decided on denying.

"Why would I like Tessa?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could. Now it was Cecily's turn to sigh. She rolled her eyes and glowered at him, Will knew she waited for a real answer. He couldn't escape this conversation.

He inhaled deeply and then sighed. He couldn't get the words over his lips. But Cecily's eyes grew bigger. Clearly his sigh had been enough of a sign.

"I knew it, I knew it." She sang as she started dancing around the room.

"What do you know?" A voice from the doorway asked curiously and Will turned to see Jem. Before Cecily could even open her mouth, Will said:

"Nothing really," He casted Cecily a warning look. "She just found out how stupid she really is." Cecily snorted and the corners of Jem's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Cece, follow me." Will ordered as he opened the door and gestured for her to follow him, leaving Jem standing, with a surprised look on his face, in their dorm. Cecily exited the room behind Will and when she closed the door Will immediately began explaining.

"You can't tell anyone, Cecily." He held his hand up as she was already preparing to protest. "Listen, when we walked back from the Dinner hall to our dorms, Jem told me he was in love with Tessa. I can't take Tessa away from him, not with everything that has happened to him the last two years." Will looked at the floor.

"She's better off with Jem, Cecy. I would hurt her." He said quietly, Will now looked at Cecily and the pity in her eyes made him want to slap himself in the face. He had been himself for way too long and he started regaining his cocky expression and posture. He put on his smirk and squinted at Cecily.

"Now I would appreciate if you left, so I can finish my book." Despite his change in mood, Cecily still wore the pity in her eyes and she asked:

"Which book are you reading?" Will raised his eyebrow at this question, since when was Cecily interested in books?

"A Tale of Two Cities." He said and he watched Cecily expectfully, secretly hoping she had heard of the book. He saw the recognition in her eyes and a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he kept his smirk, careful of his mask.

"The irony." Cecily said and Will looked at her questioning. Cecily saw it and explained.

"Well, it's obvious. Tessa's Lucie, Jem is Charles and you're Sydney." Will felt the urge to look at her in surprise, she had actually read it? But instead, he smirked and said:

"Are you now saying I will be dead soon?" Insisting the fact that Sydney would die. Cecily smiled slightly, but there was still pity in her eyes. Will knew that Cecily knew of his walls, that he wasn't a sarcastic asshole on the inside. That was why she felt pity for Will, for pushing everyone away. Which was his way of showing he didn't need any help after what had happened.

"Yes, I just insisted that. It would make life a lot damn easier." Will pouted and gave her exaggerated puppy eyes.

"You wouldn't miss me?" He asked innocently and Cecily smacked him on the arm.

"See you at breakfast, goodnight!" She yelled as she darted up the stairs to the next floor. Will opened the door of his dorm and walked in. Jem was sitting on his bed, head hanging and a painful expression on his face. Will looked at him in concern; Jem had never acted like this before, not even in his situation.

"What's wrong Jem?" Will asked. He realised it must be something with Lauren, since they had been acting all weird towards each other.

"Are you feeling all right?" Will sat down next to Jem and wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his best friend. Jem tensed up and then relaxed, he swallowed and looked Will in the eyes.

"It's... I, It's something of which I do not wish people to know." Will frowned, Jem was always one to stay calm, but he seemed very restless right now.

"Jem? Are you sure everything's fine?" Will voice was laced with worry. Jem nodded hesitatingly, but then shook his head.

"It's just that... I don't know what to do." Jem sounded hopeless and desperate for help. Will pulled a grimace.

"Well, you should start with telling me what is bothering you." Will said with sarcasm. Jem smiled lightly. He gulped and began to explain.

"Lauren and I had an argument" he choked at the word 'argument' and continued. "Back in the music room this morning. I don't know what I should do." Jem let his head hang again and Will hit him brotherly on the shoulder.

"Oh come on Jem, seriously, that's it? I thought it was something about Tessa rejecting you." He smirked, being flawless in keeping his walls up. Jem laughed softly at this.

"No, that's another possible problem." He said smiling sadly, but there was something in his eyes and Will realised it was guilt. Why would Jem feel guilty? Then it downed on Will, Jem was lying. He was lying about something. Will shook his head, abandoning the thought. Jem stood up.

"I suppose I go apologies to her then. Thank you Will, for clearing my thoughts." He nodded towards Will and with that he walked out of the room, to go and find Lauren.

* * *

_LAUREN'S POV_

Lauren was sitting at her desk in her dorm, sketching someone. Jem, to be precise. She sighed. She felt stupid. How could she be so forward, spoiling her friendship with Jem like that, because of a stupid crush. She slammed her hand against her desk and because of the noise didn't notice the knocking on the door. The door opened, still Lauren didn't notice.

She jumped up when she felt breath in her neck. She turned around and saw Jem. She was startled and could not move. Too late she realised that her drawing was still lying on her desk. Jem looked at her sketch and frowned. But after a few seconds he looked away.

"I," They both began and they smiled lightly. Jem continued.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the music room." He said, looking at his hands, which were fumbling with his shirt. Lauren looked down as well.

"Me too." She said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've been so forward." Jem frowned again. She knew she should stop, but the words flowed from her mouth.

"I shouldn't have spoiled our friendship like that Jem. I'm so sorry for my behaviour, I really am Jem. I hope we can leave this behind us and just be friends again." Jem inhaled.

"I don't want to be friends." He said and Lauren looked at him in shock. Had she even lost the possibility of being friends with him? She mentally slammed her head against her head. Jem looked startled for a moment and the he realised what he had said.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just..." He trailed off.

"I mean..." He breathed in.

"I'm in love with you, Lauren. She looked at him in astonishment.

_Jem is in love with me? _

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Jem said on the exhale of a breath. Lauren felt her face split into a smile. Suddenly full of confidence she stood up from her chair and took a step towards him. His eyes followed her movements, he frowned and looked confused at her. And in some way, hopeful.

"I'm so sorry, it's just so weird and I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help…" Lauren cut him off.

"Jem, you're rambling."

"Oh" He said and she took another step and cupped his face with her hands. His eyes grew bigger.

"I in love with you too, James." And before he could respond she leaned closer and kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

_CECILY'S POV_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cecily yelled the moment she opened the door of Lauren's, Bridget's, Jessamine's and Tatiana's dorm. She had been searching for Lauren. And there she stood, kissing Jem. Their heads jerked up.

"Care to explain?" Cecily asked after consuming the biggest part of the shock. Lauren and Jem looked at each other.

"Well uh..." "We're..." They both stuttered.

"We're in love with each other." Jem said finally, after a moment of awkward silence, smiling to Lauren. Now to was Cecily who was stuttering.

"But Will... Tessa." Jem looked at her with a frown, but then his face changed into an expression of realisation.

"Well," He said, staring at his shoes.

"I said that, because I didn't want Will to know that I was in love with Lauren."

"Why not?" Cecily asked curious, she thought Jem trusted Will enough to tell him that. Clearly not. Jem shrugged, which was unlike Jem, but Cecily didn't really care. She could only think of her brother.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here then." Jem and Lauren flushed. And Cecily giggled and left the room, going to Will again.

* * *

_WILL'S POV_

Will let himself fall on his bed. He hated his life. First Ella, then Jem and now this. He had been so good at building walls and keeping the up, but that girl had just broken them with a touch of a fingertip. Tessa. He had this strange feeling about her. It seemed as if he already knew her. Everything about her seemed so familiar. Will shook his head; he had already held this discussion with himself before. A knock on the door brought him back to earth.

"Will?" A voice asked and he knew it was Cecily. He tilted himself from his bed and opened the door that had been locked before.

"Will, Jem and Lauren." She inhaled deeply; she had clearly been running to his dorm.

"They're" She paused again.

"Jem's not in love with Tessa." She blurted. _What? _Will opened his mouth to say something, but Cecily put up her hand.

"He never was, he lied to you." She sighed.

"He's in love with Lauren and felt ashamed and didn't want to tell you, so he lied." Will stood there in shock.

"Tess" He whispered. Cecily looked up and took his arm and pulled him with her. Within a minute, they were standing in front of Cecily's dorm. He struggled.

"Cecy." He pleaded, knowing what would happen if he came too close to people. He would hurt them. Torture them. Like Jem. Kill them. Like Ella.

"No." He said and he pulled away from Cecily. But Cecily was too fast and she had already opened the door and had pushed him inside, closing the door after she entered too.

Two heads snapped up. Sophie and Arriane were sitting on a bed, which Will guessed was Arriane's, because there were a lot of books lying around it. His gaze fell on the girl sitting in the windowsill. Her brown curls were tugged behind her ears and her stormy grey eyes were moving along the words on the pages of a book. For a moment Will was silent, staring at Tessa. Then he put on his smirk; he was not going to tell Tessa anything and neither was he going to let Cecily.

"Hello everyone. What a pleasure to see you all, though I had hoped you were changing." Sophie glared at him and snorted, Arriane just sighed and Tessa was still reading her book.

Cecily grabbed Will's wrist and made him turn around.

"Why do you have to be like this Will? Just admit your feelings asshole." She hissed to him, though everyone in the room could hear her. He had never seen Cecily so angry; it scared him, to be honest. He grimaced. Sophie was looking at him with confusion in her eyes. And Arriane shot him an understanding look. He frowned, but then he recalled their talk in the library before dinner. Tessa had snapped out of her book and was now eyeing him with a confused and curious gaze.

"Why is Will here?" She asked Cecily. Will shot Cecily a dangerous and warning look, but Cecily didn't notice.

"Because…" She trailed off, because now she did notice Will's look.

"Oh whatever Will, figure it out yourself! Fine! I'm done!" She exclaimed and with that she pushed Will out of the room. Will stood there in the hall, startled by his sister's outburst. He sighed; he would not let Tessa in. He was sure of it. She was just a girl who was just a bit more charming than the others, so? Will bit his lip and returned to his dorm.

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa shot Cecily a questioning look. Cecily held up her hands and sank down on her bed.

"Why can't he just admit it?" she mumbled to herself, though Tessa could hear it. Cecily turned to lie on her stomach and buried her head in her pillow.

_What is going on? What can't Will admit?_

Tessa slid from the windowsill to the ground and put her book on her drawer. She picked her pajamas off her bed and went to the bathroom to change. There was still something familiar about the blue-eyed boy. She shook her head; what a ridiculous thought. She had never met him before yesterday and there was nothing familiar about him. She told herself, but believing it was another thing.

* * *

_CECILY'S POV_

Just like the day before, Tessa, Arriane and Sophie were already asleep, whereas Cecily was kept awake by her thoughts. She thought of Will, how he had –kind of- admitted his feelings for Tessa. She would figure out a way to match those two; it was pretty clear that they were meant for each other. Her thoughts shifted to piercing green eyes and coffee. She smiled as she thought how she and Gabriel had talked about their holiday in the Cafe. There had been a few students left, since it had been quite late; and she and Gabriel had just talked. He had such an amazing personality. Cecily sighed. And closed her eyes, when the darkness slowly took her.

* * *

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I READ CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE! IT TURNED OUT SO DIFFERENT THAN I IMAGINED IT WOULD. IT WAS SO MUCH MORE POSITIVE!**

**Okay, so that was chapter 4 plus an excitement outburst from me ;). I was really really happy (I still am). So here is my advice in preparing for CoHF, just in case you haven't read it yet.**

**You'll need:**

**- Chocolate**

**- A **_**lot **_**of tissues**

**- To be mentally prepared for an emotional break down**

**- Music (preferably something with a violin, in honour of Jem)**

**- The book City of Heavenly Fire (no shit sherlock ;)**

**I WENT TO THE MOVIE MALEFICENT! IT'S SO AWESOME, SERIOUSLY! FIRST DISNEY HAS FROZEN WITH SISTER LOVE, NOW THEY HAVE MALEFICENT WITH MOTHER/DAUGHTER LOVE!**

**Have a nice weekend guys! ;). I'll see ya later! (I'll hopefully have the time to upload another chapter tomorrow or Sunday, cause I had no school on Thu and Fri) Hope you enjoyed!**

**By the way, I really feel like I need to expand my vocabulary, I use the word 'notice' too often XD.**

**Love ya! - Jill**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so so so sorry, but I really couldn't update the story any earlier. And yay 30 reviews! Thank you so so much for your support and taking the time to review! **

***THIS WILL BE A WESSA CHAPTER WITH THE REVEALING OF THE 'BEING FAMILIAR' CASE!* **

**Anyways, here are the responds:**

**nononononononono: Thank you! I know ;) I ship Carblood very badly XD. Don't worry about Will admitting his feelings, he will, kind of, later on in the story.**

**millisiana: hehehe srry I uploaded this later :| I hope you don't hate me right now ;).**

**Tris Mia Potter: okay my response to you whole review: HAHAHAHHAHHhahahahahahahahaha hahaha ha ha ha. Okay and now serious: Thank you so much! We will hopefully expand our vocabularies when we go to boarding school ;)**

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa woke up to the sound of her alarm and she groaned. Why did school have to start so early? She threw off the covers and went to the bathroom. She changed into her uniform and brushed the tangles out of her hair. She pinned away her side locks and exited the bathroom.

It was her second day of school and she didn't look forward to it. After all, yesterday's lessons had been pretty boring. Tessa looked at her schedule; her first period was English Literature. She hoped that she would have a good teacher, for English Literature was her favourite subject -together with Creative Writing. Tessa sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for the other girls to wake up; she started reading.

Tessa jumped up at Cecily's alarm. Soon the other girls woke up too.

"Good morning everyone." Cecily said as she stepped out of her bed.

"Good morning." Arriane said with a sleepy voice; she yawned. Sophie woke up too and mumbled a 'good morning' back.

Within half an hour, the girls went to the Dining room. It was pretty early, so the room was almost empty of people. They got their food and sat down at one of the three long, rectangle-shaped tables, waiting for the others to come and have breakfast. Jem, Gideon and Gabriel were the first to join them, without their dorm mate Will.

"Where's Will?" Cecily asked Jem concerned. Jem was about to tell her when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Already missing my most enjoyable and satisfying presence, Cecy?" Will asked, whilst he sat down at the table. Cecily snorted, but didn't react and just continued eating her toast. They ate in silence -apart from the basic 'did you sleep well?' question and its answer. Tessa found the silence rather uncomfortable and she started a conversation with Sophie -who sat next to her- about their schedules.

"What's your first period?" Tessa asked.

"Economics." Sophie answered, after swallowing a piece of toast. Tessa sighed, she had hoped Sophie would have had English Literature with her, for she then had someone to sit next to. Lauren and Bridget came in a few minutes after the boys had joined and Cecily, Arriane, Sophie and Tessa started a conversation. Soon the bell for signing the end of breakfast rang and the Dining room slowly emptied.

Tessa got up and went to the English Literature classroom. As she walked, she could feel the stares of people passing by and she fixed her gaze on the floor, blocking out the whispers from the students. She entered the classroom and sat down in a seat in the front. When the second bell rang, no one was sitting next to her. A relatively small woman walked in. She had a bird-like face with dark brown eyes and hair. She unpacked her bag and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charlotte Branwell, Mrs Branwell for you." She said smiling.

"I hope we'll have a fun and educational year. We'll be starting this year with..." The door opening and closing cut off Mrs Branwell. William Herondale stood in front of the door, casually leaning against it. Tessa quickly scanned the room to discover that the only empty seat was the seat next to her. She didn't know to be happy with this or not.

"Hello Mrs Branwell." Will said and he gave a note to Mrs Branwell. Mrs Branwell nodded and pointed at the seat next to Tessa. At least half of the class was now glaring at Tessa and Tessa shifted on her chair, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Why, hello Tessa, isn't it unfortunate that we're seated next to each other." Will greeted with a wicked grin. Tessa decided that she was not happy with sitting next to Will and glared at him.

"Wow, what did I do wrong?" Will asked 'innocently' whilst throwing his hands up in the air, surrendering. Tessa snorted and opened her mouth to react, but Mrs Branwell interrupted her.

"William and..." She trailed off, not knowing the name of the new student.

"Tessa." Tessa filled in.

"William and Tessa, I suppose you already read all these books?" She asked a bit angry for being interrupted, pointing at the sheets that had been handed out. Tessa looked down at her sheet.

_'The Castle of Otranto'_ by _Horace Walpole_

_'A Tale of Two Cities' _by _Charles Dickens_

_'Great Expectations' _by _Charles Dickens_

_'Jane Eyre' _by _Charlotte Brontë_

_'Pride and Prejudice'_ by _Jane Austen_

_... _The list continued summing up classics Tessa had read several times.

"Yes." Tessa and Will said at the same time. Mrs Branwell looked unimpressed and she nodded.

"Very well then, make sure that I won't have to warn you another time." She warned and Tessa nodded. Tessa focused on the lesson and eventually forgot Will was sitting next to her, for he was silently concentrating too.

"You'll have to do this with a partner, who will be the person sitting next to you." Mrs Branwell told the class, talking about a assignment. Tessa turned to the person next to her to suddenly remember that Will was the one seated there.

"Shit." She mumbled. And Will looked up.

"I'd say that there are lots of women that envy you for the position you're in right now, why so disappointed? Am I not as handsome as you hoped I'd be? Not that there is someone who's handsomer than I am." Will said wickedly.

"Could you please shut up?!" Tessa spit out, glaring at Will. Will only grinned.

"Why would I shut up; I've heard that I have a rather melodious voice, why don't you love it the way others do?" Will asked and he smirked.

"Tessa and William! Detention!" Mrs Branwell shouted and Will's smirk disappeared. Tessa was shocked, it was her second school day and she already got detention. They sat in silence for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang, Tessa speeded out of the room, to Mathematics.

She spotted Sophie sitting in the back of the classroom and sank down in the seat next to her. Sophie looked up and smiled.

"How was English Literature?" She asked and Tessa snorted.

"Hell." She answered and Sophie gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you liked English Literature."

"I do, but not if I'll be sitting next to Will for the rest of the year." Tessa said, she sighed. Sophie gave her a look of pity.

"And if I have to sit out detention together with him." Tessa added. Sophie looked surprised.

"You got detention?"

"Yep." Tessa said. Mr Lightwood entered the classroom. Tessa groaned; she hated Math and Mr Lightwood was not helping it. Mr Lightwood started the lesson and the hour slowly passed by.

The bell rang; signing Tessa was off. It had been a long day, with -apart from English Literature- boring subjects. She sighed, detention. Tessa slowly walked toward the English Literature classroom. When she entered, both Will and Mrs Branwell weren't there yet. She sat down in the seat facing the teacher's desk and waited. Will walked in after a few minutes and sat down in the seat next to Tessa. They both stayed silent and waited for Mrs Branwell. Mrs Branwell walked in.

"Good afternoon, William and Tessa. You can both work on your homework; I'll be in the staffroom. I'll be back at half past four, till then the door will stay locked and you cannot leave. Understood?" She said kindly. Tessa and Will nodded. Mrs Branwell walked out the room and closed the door. A 'click' told Tessa the door had been locked.

"So," Will said, grimacing.

"What are we going to do?" Tessa looked at Will with a questioning look.

"Well, I'll be doing homework. I don't care about what you're going to do." Tessa snapped and with that she picked up her bag and moved to a seat in the back, as far away as she could from Will. Will sighed and said:

"Oh of course, I forgot what a stupid and boring girl you were." He picked up his stuff too and sank down in the seat next to Tessa. Tessa set her jaw and glared at him. But she wondered what was wrong with Will. He had been so nice the first day she had been on this school. Tessa felt the aura in the room suddenly change.

"I'm sorry, you're not stupid or boring." Will mumbled and though Tessa heard it she asked:

"What?" What did Will say? Tessa was confused.

"I said that you're not stupid nor boring." Will said gently. Tessa head snapped up. Will was now very close. He was looking into her eyes with the look he had worn in their talk about books. Tessa eyes moved everywhere except for his eyes, she knew that now was the time to push away, but she couldn't. One of Will's hands was now softly stroking a curl of hair out of her face. His other hand was gently caressing her cheek. Tessa couldn't breath. His arms now snaked around her waist and Will pulled Tessa sideways on his lap. Her eyes were on the floor, but Will's thumb titled up her chin. And then he kissed her.

_WILL'S POV_

As Will's lips touched Tessa's, memories drowned him...

_"William!" Cecily shouted, as she entered his room and pulled his book out of his hands. _

_"You are coming to this party, if you want it or not!" Will groaned, he hated the business party's his father held. _

_"Please Cecily, tell dad I'm ill." Cecily shot him a glare._

_"Pleeaaase Will. Do it for me." Cecily said as she gave him her puppy-eyes. Will grumbled._

_"Ugh, alright." He said, giving in to Cecily._

_"Ah, come on Will, there will be... Wait did you just say yes?" Cecily said and Will laughed and then nodded confirming. Cecily walked over to his closet and opened it. She pulled out a white button down and black pants and handed them over to Will. She walked out the room._

_"You've got five minutes William!" She shouted. Will quickly pulled on the clothes Cecily had given him and buttoned up his button down. He didn't even try to comb his messy black hair and stormed down the stairs. Cecily and Ella were waiting down the stairs and together they walked towards the ballroom. _

_The ballroom was really old-fashioned and was now full of people. Will sighed, if it was his choice, he was now reading a book. A maid offered him champagne and he took it._

_Will and his sisters had now been introduced to several important people. Will walked towards the table where the alcohol was served. He had been at that table quite a few times this evening. He noticed that Ella and Cecily were there; he was almost at the table when he bumped into a girl. She fell and accidentally splashed her champagne onto his clothes. Will caught her. She was beautiful. Her hair was a soft brown and was pinned up and her eyes were a stormy grey. He helped her up and immediately began to apologies._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He asked and the girl her face split into a lovely smile._

_"Yes I'm okay, but I should actually be the one apologising, considering you're the one being splashed in the face with champagne. I'm sorry." She said and she laughed. Will felt himself laugh with her._

_"It's okay. What's your name?" Will asked._

_"Tessa. Tessa Gray. What's yours?" _

_"William. William Herondale." Will said and he smiled at the girl. He immediately saw she wasn't like other girls; she didn't swoon at his smile, she just smiled back._

_"Well Mr Herondale, I suppose it's your father who threw this party then?" She said._

_"I believe he did, Ms Gray." He answered and they both laughed._

_"Theresa!" Tessa looked to the person who had called her. Will felt his heart sink into his chest. A boy of his age was gesturing for Tessa to come with him. Of course a girl like her had a boyfriend. _

_"I'm coming, Nate!" She shouted back and she turned back to Will._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you." She shook his hands and Will felt his hands tingle at her touch._

_"Bye." She said and she turned away. Will stood there and watched her walk away. _

_"William, come!" His father shouted. Will sighed, his father probably wanted to introduce him to another family. He walked over to his father, mother and Ella and Cecily. They were talking with a man who had grey hair and pale blue-green eyes and a designer suit. Next to him stood -who Will guessed- was his wife. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She looked like Tessa; Will guessed this was the Gray family then. And yes, indeed, Tessa came walking toward them with the boy._

_"Ah, William. This is Mr Gray and his wife, Mrs Gray. Mr Gray, these are my daughters Cecily and Ella and my son William." Edmund Herondale said and hands were shaken. Tessa and the boy were now standing with them._

_"Mr Herondale, these are my children, Theresa and Nathaniel." Mr Gray said. _

_Wait. Children? That meant that the boy wasn't Tessa's boyfriend, but her brother. Will thought and he looked at Tessa. She blushed at bit and smiled to him. Will felt himself melt a little and he smiled sheepishly back. Tessa shook her father's hand off her shoulder and neared Will._

_"What a pleasure to meet you Mr Herondale, I don't think I had the honour before." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Will laughed. _

_"Care to dance?" He asked. And Tessa nodded. They walked towards the dance floor. A rather slow and calm song was playing and Will took one of Tessa's hands with his hand and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tessa placed her free hand on his shoulder and he could feel the heat of her skin through the -with champagne wetted- material. They danced for quite a long time and then walked towards the table with the drinks. Will sat down in a chair and Tessa sat in the one next to him. _

_Within half an hour they were pretty wasted and Will asked Tessa to dance again. They stepped onto the dance floor and -again- a slow song was playing. This time Tessa wrapped her arms around Will's neck and Will hands took her waist. As they were dancing, the space between them got smaller and smaller. And eventually Will captured Tessa's lips with his._

Tessa. Tessa Gray. Will had kissed her before, he just didn't remember, because of all the alcohol he had drunk back then. Will couldn't think anymore, everything he did was his instinct. He couldn't push Tessa away. Tessa. Tessa had known Ella, she had known him before Ella died. Will noticed that Tessa was barely breathing and he pulled away, softly laughing.

"Breath, Tessa." He said and he laughed at Tessa's look. He pulled her into a hug, needing one; Tessa accepted and wrapped her arms around him. Will slowly began to relax, for the first time in two years. He felt safe and comfortable in Tessa's arms and he buried his face in her curls, breathing in her lavender smell.

_TESSA'S POV_

It was a soft kiss, but enough for Tessa's stomach to explode with butterflies. Memories flooded into her thoughts.

_William. William Herondale._

_Care to dance?_

_It's okay._

_This is my son William._

She had kissed Will before, on the night of a business party. Tessa smiled, recalling how gentle and polite he had been back then. William had changed, but he had moments in which he was himself and this was one of those moments.

She felt her lips suddenly moving with his and her arms went around his neck. Her hands were stroking and combing through his messy hair. Will was moaning lightly and his hands were trembling when he touched her cheekbones and hair. His lips left hers and placed butterfly kisses on her jaw, cheeks and cheekbones. Tessa's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her body asking for oxygen, but she couldn't breath. Will noticed, while still placing kisses on her jaw and he slowly pulled away. He laughed.

"Breath, Tessa." He said amused. Tessa tried to glare at him, but it was impossible with the look he wore in his eyes: a look full of admiration and adoration. She fixed her gaze on the floor and smiled. Will tugged on a curl, which was hanging in her face, the curl bounced and Will laughed again. Tessa felt her cheeks flush. Will's hands grabbed her waist gently and pushed her up. He stood up as well and pulled her into a loving hug. Tessa tensed up and then relaxed. This Will was different, but Tessa had to admit she liked him this way. Will bent his back and buried his head in Tessa's hair. She felt his warm breath on her cheek and shivered. He sighed. And they just stood there, silently, for seconds, minutes and eventually the door unlocked with a click. Tessa and Will quickly entangled and picked up their stuff. Mrs Branwell came in.

"I hope you have learned from this; you can leave now." She said and Tessa stood up, leaving the classroom.

_WILL'S POV_

When Will walked to the doorway, but Mrs Branwell held him up.

"Please do not break her heart Will, she's different." She said and Will looked at her in surprise.

"If she doesn't break my heart first." He mumbled and he felt Mrs Branwell's gaze on him as he walked away.

_CECILY'S POV_

Arriane and Sophie were sitting at there desks, doing their homework, whilst Cecily was relaxing. She had finished all her homework and needed rest. The door opened and Tessa walked in, with a flushed face and slightly messy hair.

"Hi, how was detention?" Sophie asked, looking up from her homework. Tessa flushed face became even redder.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay? How can Will be okay?" Sophie questioned. Tessa shrugged.

"He wasn't awful, quite nice actually." Tessa said and she looked at her shoes. Sophie raised an eyebrow, but then continued doing her homework.

Tessa sat down on her bed and Cecily stood up from her bed and sank down next to Tessa.

"Cecily," Tessa began.

"Cecily, we've met before." Tessa stated. Cecily looked at her in shock.

"We did?" Cecily asked and Tessa nodded.

"At a party your father hosted for business partners. We must have been pretty drunk, because I didn't remember anything until today when Will..." She trailed off. And suddenly Cecily remembered.

"Oh. Yes, we did. And... and you kissed Will." Cecily said when the evening came back to her.

"What?!" Sophie clearly had listened to their conversation.

"Tessa kissed Will." Cecily said and Sophie's eyes grew bigger.

"When?" Tessa sighed.

"On a business party, we were drunk." She said. Sophie still looked shocked.

"But then, then you knew Ella." Cecily said, recalling the party. Tessa nodded.

"Where is she? I mean, why isn't she on this school?" She asked and Cecily looked at her hands, she gulped.

"Ella is dead." She said and then there was a silence. Cecily felt tears slowly leave her eyes and soon she was sobbing. Tessa just sat there in astonishment. Arriane stood up from her chair and sat down on the other side of Cecily. She hugged Cecily and Cecily laid her head on Arriane's shoulder.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Arriane asked kindly. Cecily said nothing, hoping Arriane understood. Arriane did and Sophie joined the girls. They all sat on Tessa's bed, in silence, until the Dinner bell rang. Cecily dried her tears and stood up. She smiled at her dorm mates.

"Thank you." The girls nodded.

"Come on, let's go to dinner!" Cecily said enthusiastically and they all ran out the dorm.

_ARRIANE'S POV_

The girls sat down at a table after they got their meals. Arriane was silent. She knew something had happened in the Herondale family about two years ago, but she would've never guessed Will and Cecily had a sister who died. She didn't even notice Raphael sliding into the seat next to her.

"Where's Will?" Tessa asked Gideon.

"He's still in our dorm." Gideon said. Arriane shove her chair backwards.

"I'll go get him." And with that Arriane left the Dinner room, feeling the surprised gazes of everyone on her.

**Soooo, did you like da WESSA?! To make up for me being late with updating, I wrote an extra long chapter! Yay! And I finally decided what's going to happen in the story, for it won't be drama only ;) Have a nice day!**

**Bye, love y'all – Jill**


	6. Chapter 6 Threatening Messages

**Chapter 6 Threatening Messages**

**A/N: Hey everyone, soooo I accidentally got all my documents deleted :(. But anyways, did you all like chapter 5? Because I did ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all so so so much for your reviews and support :D. Xx - Jill**

**P.S: THIS IS THE CHAPTER IN WHICH THE ACTUAL PLOT WILL START! (And yes I took some inspiration from Pretty Little Liars :)**

**millisiana: Thnx! Here's the update ;).**

**Personorwhatever: YAY! Finally, someone who feels like I do about CoHF. Thnx! That's really relieving, because I'm scared that I make a lot of mistakes ;).**

**HUGEWESSASHIPPER: Can I just say that... I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Thank you :D there will be more plot twists...**

**olivia: Hey Olivia ;), nope, Arriane's not in love with Will, that becomes clear in this chapter :P. And thank you!**

**Guest: Okay! Diolch! Was this soon enough? ;)**

**nononononononono: Hihi, thank you! (You know that I actually always copy/paste your username, because I get dizzy of counting and typing all the 'no's' ;D )**

**Guest: Diolch! Really thank you so much ;) And YES that's exactly what I was planning for the coming chapters ;), but now I'm sure of writing it :D.**

* * *

_ARRIANE'S POV_

"Will? Will, please, I know you're in there." **(Yup, Frozen reference ;) **Arriane said as she stood in front of Will's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Is it you again, Gideon?" Will snapped through the door.

"No, it's me, Arriane." Arriane said and the door unlocked with a 'click'. Arriane opened the door and Will was standing in the middle of the room, with his hands in his hair, tugging on his midnight black curls, making it even messier than it usually was.

"Will, are you okay?" Arriane asked concerned, noticing the hard look on Will's face.

"I will hurt her." Will whispered -probably- to himself, but Arriane could hear him.

"Who will you hurt?" She asked curious. Will looked up, his eyes showed so many broken emotions that Arriane wondered how it was that Will wasn't crying yet. She backed up a little, afraid of Will's expression.

"I will hurt her." He said again, ignoring Arriane's question. Arriane suddenly found her courage and she took a few steps to Will and embraced him in a friendly hug. She felt Will tense, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and he relaxed.

"Thanks." He mumbled and he pulled back. Arriane gave him a smile and patted him on his shoulder.

"Now," She began.

"Why don't you tell me what the problem is." Will shook his head. Arriane sighed at this.

_Stubborn fool._ She thought.

"Come on, Will. You're not helping yourself with keeping it all in. I understand if you don't want to tell me, but you do have to promise me you will tell at least Jem and Cecily what is going." Arriane ordered.

"No." Will mumbled.

"Not Jem or Cecy." Arriane sighed again. Will was being so stubborn and it was starting to annoy her.

"Then you have to tell me." Arriane said in a strict voice and she shot him an if-you-don't-tell-me- then-...-look.

"I kissed her." Will whispered.

_Now that doesn't really explain the situation_. Arriane thought. _Considering the fact that you kiss several girls a week._

"Sooo." Arriane said, growing impatient now.

"Who's the person you kissed and why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Will groaned.

"I'm not _making _a big deal out of it, it is a big deal that I kissed Tessa." Will snapped. Arriane was shocked.

"Wait, you kissed _Tessa_?" She asked, staring at Will with wide eyes. Will frowned his eyebrows and then it downed on him.

"No, I just..." Will sighed, seeing the look on Arriane's face.

"Okay, I did kiss her. Twice." He said and if it was possible Arriane looked even more stunned and surprised.

"_Twice_? You kissed her _twice_?" Arriane was too shocked for words. Sure Tessa wasn't that stupid, to kiss 'the player of the school' twice.

"Yes." Will said and he let his head hang.

"Two years ago and today." Arriane had just recovered from her shock, but she found herself to be stunned again. She was now close to the point of yelling at Will, to make him explain, when she suddenly recalled the conversation Sophie, Cecily and Tessa had held in their dorm before dinner. Arriane had been working on her homework with earbuds in, so she hadn't really paid attention to their talk, but now she remembered.

"Well, right. Why is it such a big deal then?" Will looked up. Seeing his look, she knew he realised that he couldn't avoid this conversation.

"I used to have," he began, not knowing how to start explaining this.

"When I was younger, I had an older sister, Ella." Will said softly. And he sank down on hisbed; he let his back rest against the headboard. And to Arriane's surprise, he patted the space next to him, wanting her to come and sit next to him. She hesitated, but then decided that this was not the Will he normally was and she walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed, next to Will.

"She was the best sister you could ever wish for. She was protective, you could laugh with her, she was helpful, she was just the most amazing sister ever." Will said and Arriane couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice. If she had been a little more comfortable with Will, she would have hugged him again. But she wasn't, so she gestured kindly for Will to continue.

"One night, we were quite drunk after a party." Will gulped.

"We were walking home, when suddenly two men grabbed us from behind. Ella and I tried to free ourselves, but we were constantly being hit by those guys. Eventually they knocked us both out. When we woke up we were in a room. We were tied to chairs with ropes, but, luckily, these men hadn't been very smart, since my pocketknife was still in my pocket. After minutes of struggling with the knife and the ropes, I got free. I freed Ella as well. It was really easy to escape the room; Ella just used one of her hairpins to open the rusted lock. We started sneaking through the house. But clearly the guys had expected us on trying to escape, because they were waiting for us. Ella and I started to run, but they were too close. Then suddenly Ella turned around and swung herself at them. She screamed that I had to run and..." Will trailed off. He gulped and then continued.

"And I did. I ran. While my sisters was fighting those guys!" Will yelled, in disgust with himself. Arriane was speechless. Will was now crying and Arriane couldn't think of anything else than rubbing and patting his shoulder friendly. She tensed up when Will laid his head on her shoulder. Even though she really wasn't comfortable with a guy being this close, she let him, knowing he needed it. She forced herself to wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"Continue." She softly whispered.

"I escaped, without Ella. When I was home, we immediately called the police, but they were to late. Ella was found dead in the room. The guys had probably locked her up in her room again and Ella must have guessed that they were hired by the guy whose been trying to steal our company for years and that that guy would've tortured her for information, because she was found with my pocket knife driven into her chest. She committed suicide for us." Will was now violently sobbing and Arriane's white blouse was now soaked on the shoulder with his tears.

Arriane was, for the thousandth time this evening, shocked. But she now understood why Will was making such a fuss about kissing Tessa. He thought he would hurt her. Just like he had done with Ella, actually just like he _thought _he had done with Ella. This side of Will was so heart tearing and Arriane felt so much pity for him.

"Will, you didn't kill her." Arriane said softly.

"She did it for you, she wanted you to escape Will. She loved you." She tried, but Will was unconvinced. He shook his head against her shoulder.

"Will. Think about it this way: what if Ella had been younger than you were. You would have done the same. And then you wouldn't want her to feel guilty, would you? Will, she loved you and she wanted you to live." Will was silent, but Arriane knew he was considering what she had said.

"Thank you." He said. And Arriane smiled at him.

"It's okay. Everyone has his own problems and sometimes needs a break down." Arriane felt a tear slip from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. But more started coming and soon she was silently crying with Will. After several minutes of crying and silence, Arriane sat up and jumped off the bed.

"Come Will. The others are probably thinking up nasty stories about what we're doing in here." She said and she gave him a smile. Will smiled back. He stood up as well and he sniggered when he looked at Arriane.

"Yup, they will probably think that, considering what you look like." Arriane gave him a questioning look and then looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Her white blouse from her uniform was see-through at her shoulder, because of Will's tears and hung open a bit further than how she normally wore it. Her hair was a mess and mascara was on her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away, but before she could do anything else about her appearance, Will grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. Will laughed and Arriane felt herself laughing with him as they ran down the many stairs like little kids.

They were out of breath when they opened up the door of the Dinner room and Arriane couldn't help but think that this would only get people even more suspicious.

_I mean, we come running into the room, both flushed and out of breath, my clothes are wet and both our hair is ridiculously messy. _Arriane thought.

And she and Will laughed even harder when everyone's heads in the Dinner room looked up and watched them as they sank down next to each other at their friends their table.

On the other side of Will sat Jem and he raised his eyebrows.

"I thought it was Jessamine's turn this week." He said to Will and Arriane and Will broke off into laughing again.

"Help... me... I... can't... breath." Arriane said in between hiccups of laughter. Jem shook his head and sighed with a slight smile on his face. After a few minutes of laughing, Will got up to get a meal and Arriane stood up as well, since her meal had turned cold in time she had been talking with Will.

* * *

_WILL'S POV_

Will couldn't help but think how Arriane reminded him of Ella, she was just like an older sister, even though she was younger than him. She had listened to him and had helped him, comforted him. She was protective and you could laugh with her. Just like Ella. Next to him Arriane snickered.

"Even Jem thought we had been doing dirty things." She said and Will laughed.

"I didn't think Jem could even process those things in his head." Arriane added and Will laughed even harder.

"Well, if it's about Lauren he can." Will said and shot him a questioning gaze.

"Lauren?" She asked and Will nodded.

"They're in love with each other." Will smiled and Arriane smiled too.

"Are you disappointed? Had you wished him for yourself?" Will asked, teasing Arriane, since he knew it wasn't true. Arriane smacked him on the arm and giggled.

"No, you fool! You're even worse than Cecily. Matchmaker!" She shot him back and they both laughed. But Will wasn't stupid.

"But there is someone, right?" He asked, again teasing Arriane. Arriane's cheeks turned the colour of a tomato. She swiftly turned her head away. Will snickered.

"Ooooh Arriane." He said, knowing everyone in the Dinner room was now looking at them and probably thinking the worst. Arriane shot him a glare, while a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You know Will, I don't think you noticed, but Tessa is really angrily staring at us. Don't make this anymore awkward, will you? Otherwise she will probably think even worse things than she thought when we first entered the room." Will turned red.

"HA! Got ya!" Arriane yelled and they were laughing again.

When they returned to the table and said down, Arriane poked him with her elbow.

"Tessa's admiring your pretty face, William." She whispered and Will felt his cheeks caught fire. Arriane snickered and then Will caught Raphael's gaze. He was watching Arriane. Will grinned wickedly and whipered to Arriane.

"Mmmm, I believe that the new guy Raphael is watching you." Now it was Arriane's turn to blush and Will's to snicker.

"Oh please, could you please stop whispering dirty things to each other." Gabriel said in both an annoyed and bored tone. Arriane laughed.

"Heard that Will? No more talking about Tessa." She said and Will and Tessa turned red. Everyone except for Cecily and Arriane, who were laughing, looked with a surprised look to Will.

"Oh but my dear Arriane, you should really stop whispering those dirty thoughts about Raphael to me. That's rather improper." He said wickedly and now everyone at the table was looking at the furiously blushing Arriane.

"Shall we stop this war, William?" Arriane asked. Will nodded.

"I think that would be the best idea, Arriana." Will answered, saying Arriane's full name. Arriane rolled her eyes at him and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey! I thought this war was over!" Will yelled 'innocently' and Arriane rolled her eyes again.

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

The sound of her mobile phone made Tessa stop looking at Will and Arriane and she took her iPhone out of the pocket of her blazer. She opened the messages application. She got one messages from... From her brother. But Nathaniel was dead. Tessa shook her head and forced her tears back; she read the message.

_Hello my dear sister,_

_Are you having fun in London, with your 'friends'? I bet you think it is more fun than being with me at home. Don't you think that, Tessie? Don't worry though, I will see you soon enough. -N_

Tessa was in shock.

* * *

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"Tessa, are you alright?" Sophie said, looking concerned at the haunted expression on Tessa's face. Tessa said nothing; she just nodded. And though Sophie knew Tessa wasn't alright, she left it to Tessa and continued eating her dinner.

"Guys, shall we go to the Common room after dinner?" Thomas asked and everyone at the table mumbled a 'yes'.

After dinner, everyone walked together to the Common room, which was completely empty. They moved a few couches so that a square was formed and everyone let himself fall on the couches. Sophie smiled when she saw Jem and Lauren; Lauren was lying with her head against Jem's shoulder and Jem played with a lock of her dark hair. She felt the couch go down a little at the weight of someone else and she tensed up. She turned and caught Gideon's gaze. They both stared and then turned down their gazes while blushing. Sophie felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she frowned.

She was not in love with Gideon, was she?

* * *

**Ha! I did not end this chapter with Cecily's pov! *gasps in shock***

**Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys this last time I uploaded, but I GOT A LETTER FROM WILLIAM HERONDALE: **

_**Dear Jill,**_

_**I'm writing this letter in my room with the blood of a duck, to show how much I love you, to show you that I would murder every duck in the world, just to be with you.**_

_**-xxx- William Herondale 3**_

**AWWWWW. (Actually my best friend Lauren wrote it, but... DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I'm busy on a Disney drawing, which I really want to finish. I will put it on my instagram ( TessaElsaHerondale) once I finished it.**

**Also (yeah I know this AN is getting really long, but...) I PLAYED THE VIOLIN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND IT WAS AMAZING. I JUST LOVE THE INSTRUMENT. I can play 'twinkle, twinkle little star' and I'm working on perfecting it ;). **

**Love y'all - Jill**


	7. Chapter 7 Early Mornings and Homework

**Chapter 7 Lovely, Early Mornings**

**A/N: Hey everyone, another chapter for y'all. So I reread tid trilogy for the eleventh time and I found myself loving and understanding Jem better than I had in the ten times I read the books. I don't know, but I think I'm finding myself stuck in the same situation as Tessa. Oops. Yup. I'm in love with two best friends who aren't even real (baaammmm world crushed. Okay I'm sorry I said that, I take it back, of course they are real.).**

**iluvmagnus101: I love your username ;) yeah indeed I was really surprised by that, but it was the best solution. Hahah, that's why I wrote chapter 5 ;). Yay! *gives highfive* thanks for reviewing three times ;D.**

**nononononononono: Bammm! Yesss! I TYPED you name! It's eight times 'no' ;D. Ah thank you (I felt like I was writing about vulnerable Will too much :/ so that's why I wrote the Dinner scene with Ari :) So be prepared... SARCASTIC, ARROGANT WILL IS BACK IN THE GAME! And yesss, indeed, quite mysterious isn't it, the part with the message *wiggles eyebrows*. ;)**

**Personorwhatever: Ooh, yeah, you should find out for yourself *wink, wink*. Hahaha I have EXACTLY the same problem. One of my friends is now reading CoHF and another is reading Clockwork Angel and I'm having such a hard time NOT spoiling anything. Haha I'm guessing that you're obsessed with Simon. Well, if you are, you must know that my brother is like the real version of Simon. Like, seriously, so creepy. He looks like Simon, he games, he is super protective and would do anything for the people he loves AND he has a girlfriend who is like Izzy ;D.**

**RickRiordayyuum: Yeah, I did notice that. When I was reading Clockwork Princess, I was like: HA! Herondale's birthmark! ;)**

**Here you have your chapter (actually it's mine, but you could pretend I wrote it **_**for **_**you ;)**

* * *

_CECILY'S POV_

The week had passed very slowly, but Cecily found herself waking up at seven in the morning on Saturday. All the other girls in her dorm were still asleep -except for Arriane- and Cecily slipped from under her covers and shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor. She searched with her toes for her slippers and pulled them on. Walking to the bathroom, she picked up some clothes, making sure they were warm, for it was cold.

She slipped on her clothes and brushed the tangles out of her midnight-coloured hair. She didn't put on any make-up, considering the fact that her foundation wasn't enough to cover up the sleep bags under her eyes. Cecily sighed. She hadn't had much sleep the week she had returned to school. Every evening she would lie in her bed, concerning over her brother and how he had changed after Ella had died, wondering if Gabriel liked her, thinking about how she could help Tessa with her feelings for Will. There was just too much to think about in not enough time.

Cecily sighed. She guessed that Sophie and Tessa wouldn't wake up before eleven. Arriane probably wouldn't return to their dorm before ten, since she -probably- was working out in the gym or swimming or reading. Cecily picked up her phone and disconnected it from her adapter. She silently walked out the room, closing the door behind her. She darted down the stairs and was a little out of breath when she entered the Dinner room. It was completely empty, except for... Gabriel. Cecily waved to him when he looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, he just turned to his food again, without sparing Cecily a second look. Cecily rolled her eyes and went to the tables where a breakfast buffet was served.

After getting some food, she walked towards the table at which Gabriel was sitting and sunk down in the seat facing him from the other side of the table.

"Hi." Cecily said and she smiled. Gabriel mumbled a 'hi' back without looking at her.

"You didn't get much sleep either, did you?" Cecily asked curiously, for Gabriel seemed even grumpier than he normally was. Gabriel just nodded and then did look up.

"Yup, got some nightmares." He said casually, but Cecily could tell that it wasn't something casual.

"About what?" She asked and Gabriel huffed.

"About my mother." Cecily's mouth formed a perfect 'O', because she knew Gabriel's mother had died last year.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to Gideon?" Cecily insisted, because she was truly worried about Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head and twitched the right side of his upper lip in disgust.

"The only thing Gideon is possible talking about is Sophie." Gabriel smirked at himself. Cecily smiled at what Gabriel said, not noticing his disgusted tone and smirk.

"Yup." She said and nodded.

"Gideon has fallen head over heels for Soph and the only one not noticing it is she." And then she returned to the earlier subject.

"But you're sure you're alright?" She asked with concern. Gabriel shrugged and started poking with his fork into his scrambled egg.

"I guess so." He mumbled and he put a spoon full with egg in his mouth. And then spitted it back on his plate immediately.

"Ugh, this stuff is horrible." Cecily laughed and tasted her own scrambled egg, with the same result. Gabriel grinned when Cecily spit her scrambled egg out in an unladylike way. Cecily matched his wicked grin.

"Five, I give it a five." She said and at that she and Gabriel bursted out laughing. L

ast year they had to do an assignment for English, which they got from Mrs Cooper. Mrs Cooper was approximately the smallest human being on earth and she was awfully funny when she got angry. She and Gabriel had been put into a group and when they got back their assignment and mark, Mrs Copper had said: "I am deeply disappointed. A five, I give it a five. You both need more practice and can join me on my help lessons on Thursday's." She and Gabriel had never gone to the help lessons though.

When Cecily finally could breath again, her stomach and face were hurting and Gabriel seemed to have the same problem. Cecily grinned at him and he grinned back, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well," Cecily said.

"I think I'm going to do my English homework." And she stood up laughing again. Gabriel laughed too, though not as loudly as before and his eyes looked distant.

"Gabriel? Are you alright?" Cecily asked, her face returning to a concerned look. Gabriel looked a bit uncomfortable and he took a few deep breaths.

"Well, er... I was wondering... if we could do some homework together, with a coffee." He stuttered and he gave her a hesitant smile. Cecily was grinning. She nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder why Gabriel was acting so weird. He wasn't his usual arrogant self, and Cecily had to admit she rather liked Gabriel like this.

"Okay, I'll go to my dorm to get my stuff. I'll see ya in five minutes in the Cafe." And with that she ran out the room.

* * *

_ARRIANE'S POV_

Arriane sighed as she walked through the entrance of the swimming pool. It had been a very tiring week and she needed to calm down. And what was better to calm you down than an hour of swimming? She walked over to the edge and she slowly sat down, her legs in the pool. The water was not warm, neither cold, it was a relaxing temperature and she let herself slip into the pool completely. She pushed her feet against the wall and speeded forward. She began doing crawl. It was both comforting and calming as she slid through the water.

After swimming a few laps, she pushed herself out of the water on the edge of the swimming pool, and walked towards the diving boards. They were high, but Arriane loved diving, and despite her fear for heights, she loved diving from high places. She walked up the steps of one of the boards carefully, as they were wet and slippery. When she arrived at the top, she forbid herself to look down and she walked towards the end of the board. She jumped up three times and then jumped off. During her fall she turned and did a flip. It felt like her stomach was being pushed down as she turned quickly, the top of her head facing the water. And then she broke the surface. The feeling of water parting around her was amazing and she relaxed. She swam to the surface of the water and inhaled a sharp breath.

She climbed onto the edge and let her legs hang in the water, while sitting. She almost fell back in the water when she heard someone clapping. She craned her head over her shoulder and saw a boy with caramel coloured hair and pale, sea coloured eyes. Arthur. She smiled at him and he beamed and smiled back. Arriane was repressing the urge of rolling her eyes, as he walked towards her and held out his hand for her to take it. She did and he pulled her up. Arriane now noticed he was in swimming wear.

"That was pretty impressive, Ari." He said, smiling a sweet smile again. True, he was awfully handsome, but he wasn't really Arriane's type. Though it didn't kept him from trying. Arriane sighed -almost. Instead, she just smiled again.

"Thanks, though I'm sure you can do better." He grinned but then waved her compliment away.

"Oh no, you're better than I am." Arriane shot him a competitive look.

"Game," She said.

"You're in for it now." And they both neared the diving boards. When they were at the top, Arriane raised one eyebrow.

"Double flip?" She said, lifting her chin. Arthur grinned at her look and jerked his chin up too.

"Double flip." And he walked towards the edge, Arriane mimicked his actions and she glanced at him just before she jumped. This time the jump seemed to end quicker as she broke the surface after doing a double flip. When she climbed onto the edge, she looked at Arthur. He put up nine fingers and she rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go. He jumped off and did a double flip plus a 360. As he came to stand next to her, she poked him with her elbow in his side.

"Show-off." She mumbled and he laughed and pushed her unexpectedly into the pool jumping after her. Arriane came up choking on her breath as she splashed Arthur with water and grabbed his arm and pulled him downwards. Within they were both choking out water, whilst laughing and Arriane felt comfortable.

After their 'water fight' they went for the diving board a few more times and then split up to go to the showers.

"See ya!" Arriane yelled as she turned to the showers. She went into a shower stall and turned on the shower, letting the hot water burn her skin. By the time she turned off the shower her skin was a little red and hot and her hair was washed.

She pulled on a bra, underwear, black leggings, a creamy skirt, a black top and a pastel blue crop-top after stripping off her swimming suit and drying herself with a towel. She pulled on a pair of socks and slid into her brown, ankle-high cowboy boots. She took out her brush, brushing the tangles out of her hair. She french plaited it and pulled out her front strands, to frame her face. Arriane put her stuff into the backpack she had take with her, and did one last check, making sure she didn't forget anything.

She ran over the campus, since it was raining and speeded towards the main building. She darted inside and up the stairs. Arriving at the floor with the girl dorms, she inhaled deep and then sneaked into her dorm. She threw her backpack on her bed and noticed Cecily gone. She pulled out her towel and swimming suit and threw them into the bathroom.

Arriane sighed. She didn't want to do her homework on a Saturday morning, but it was better than doing it tomorrow. She walked to her desk, where her cowboy bag was, and carefully put her books on her desk.

She packed the books of the subjects she had homework for and her wallet, for buying some coffee in the Cafe. She also slipped in her pencil case and some blank paper, for drawing. She picked up her phone and zipped her bag. Sneaking out the door, she repressed the urge of sneezing, because she didn't want to wake Sophie or Tessa. Outside her dorm she sneezed loudly and then she walked to the lift, being too lazy to take the stairs.

Arriane opened the door of the Cafe and noticed that there were only two students in there; Gabriel and Cecily. They were both doing their homework, while drinking coffee. Arriane neared their table.

"The answer is... FIVE!" Cecily yelled and she and Gabriel bursted out laughing. Arriane raised one eyebrow.

"Since when are you both so early up? And working on your homework?" Arriane said, now catching their attention. They both shrugged and mumbled something.

"Can I join you guys? Or is this a date?" Arriane said wickedly, she was surprised when Gabriel lightly blushed.

"Of course you can join us. And no, this isn't a date. If it was, Gabriel would be dead by now, considering the case called my brother." Cecily said and Arriane smiled.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't kill you yet, Gabriel." Arriane said. Gabriel smirked and then continued doing his Maths homework. Arriane sat down at the round table, next to Cecily and unpacked her bag.

After two hours and several coffees, they finished all their homework for the coming week.

"Highfive guys!" Arriane said and they gave each other highfives. Cecily and Gabriel went back to their dorms, whilst Arriane went to one of the Art classroom on the first floor. She opened the door, since the Art classrooms were never locked, and sank down in a chair. She sat there for a moment, just relaxing, and then walked to the cupboard were paint was stored. She took out a paintbox and pinned a blank paper on an easel. She walked to the sink and picked up a cup and filled it with water. Then she could start.

Arriane first let her brush make the shape of a head with a skin-like colour. After a few strokes, a nose and contours appeared. She painted eyes with a darker tainted colour and then dipped her brush into a sea green-blue colour and started colouring in the iris.

After a few minutes the face of a handsome boy was formed on the paper, and Arriane was almost finished. She dipped her paintbrush in the last colour she would be using, a brown taint. She started twisting her brush on the paper, creating twirls and curls of brown hair. After that, she was finished. The face that had formed on the paper was no other than Raphael. Arriane smiled at her painting and she cleaned up everything, letting the paint on the paper dry.

After, Arriane removed the paper from the easel and took her bag. She stormed up the stairs to her dorm.

"Hi Ari!" Cecily yelled when Arriane bursted into their room.

"Where have you be- never mind." Cecily cut off herself, looking curiously at the paper in Arriane's hand. Arriane smiled at Cecily and turned the paper, showing the face of Raphael.

"Oooooooh, Ari. Having some romantic thoughts?" Cecily asked, winking at Arriane. Arriane felt her cheeks flush and she swiftly put the paper on her desk and jumped on her own bed. Cecily giggled at Arriane's flushed face and turned, so she was lying on her stomach.

"Where are Soph and Tessa?" Arriane asked.

"Breakfast." Cecily mumbled and she turned to lie on her back again.

"You like Gabriel, don't you?" Cecily flushed and Arriane laughed, she didn't think she had ever seen Cecily blush.

"I suppose that's a yes." Cecily smiled and then grinned wickedly.

"Ah, but you like Raphael, don't you?" At that Arriane blushed and Cecily laughed.

"Oh please, not this again, you're exactly like your brother." Arriane said, throwing her head into her pillow. Cecily frowned and then raised her eyebrows.

"You and Will talk about that?" She asked and Arriane nodded.

"Yup. We did that yesterday, you know, when you guys were thinking up dirty stories about what we were doing." Cecily grinned. Arriane decided to not continue the conversation, since she was very tired. Luckily Cecily seemed to understand and it looked like she was having the same problem, because her eyes were closed. Arriane shut her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know. This chapter sucked. I am just so bored and though I have a lot of homework to do, I am not doing anything. I had a kinda writer's block for this chapter, but I did want to write something. So I just wrote this 'natural' chapter. And indeed, I implied some Gabrily. And what will happen with Arthur and Ari? Let me know what ya think.**

**Btw, there are now four OC's in my fanfic (excluding Mrs Coopers); Arthur, Arriane, Lauren and Raphael. Just a tiny little spoiler; there will be one more!**

**I hope you'll have a nice weekend and I'll see ya next week! - Jill**


	8. Chapter 8 All you never say

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 8. I don't know if I want to continue in different POV's, cuz I'm not sure if you guys like it, so:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHALL I CONTINUE WRITING IN DIFFERENT POV'S? OR ONLY TESSA'S (AND MAYBE WILL'S)?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I would really appreciate it if you respond to this question ;)**

**Personorwhatever: Yup, my testweek ended on tuesday. OMG TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! You should really read that one! You want some suggestions for books? Whatever, I'm going to give you some anyways ;) Here are some of my favourites (in case you haven't read those books ;) **

**- Stravangza: City of Masks; City of Stars; City of Flowers; City of Fire; City of Ships; City of Swords by Mary Hoffman**

**- Fallen; Torment; Passion; Rapture by Lauren Kate (this series has something with angels and nephilim too, if you're interested in that ;)**

**- Ruby Red; Sapphire Blue, Emerald Green by Kerstin Gier**

**- all Charles Dickens' books are worth the try, and you could always watch the movies, if the books are a bit, err, old? I guess.**

**Those were a few of my many favourites ;) hahaha, actually Raphael in this story wasn't meant to be associated with Raphael from tmi. I was writing chapter 6, when I suddenly remembered there was a Raphael in tmi too :'D faiiilll. Ahh I'm sorry because of the swimming part :/. It's just that I love swimming and since Ari is based on me... Yeah you get it. I'm sorry this respond is getting waaaay too long ;). Thank you for reviewing :D.**

**nononononononono: Yeah! Oh ahahha. *wiggles eyebrows* yesss, indeed, Ari and Raph ;). Don't worry though, Arthur won't be too much of a problem between those two. He will find his true love soon enough ;). Thanks for reviewing :).**

**The Iron Sister: Your username is so awesome! Yeah, I just had to say that. Ah thank you so so much! I'm a hardcore Wessa shipper too (even though I do not bash Jessa, or something like that. I just think that Tessa and Jem don't really have something in common, whereas Will and Tessa are the same ;). Oh that's relieving, because I was a bit scared no one liked my OC's ;). Since I never really like OC's while reading fanfiction, so yeah. Btw, I'm sorry for my two reviews on your fanfic, I was being... excited? hyperactive? Oh of course: a fangirl. So here's a normal review (with normal I mean less exclamation marks and less abusing the keyboard ;) :**

**Your fanfic really is amazing! I love that you continued on the Infernal Devices, instead of, what many people do, writing a fanfiction about the Last Hours. I adore the Wessa in your story and I think that it's really original to add in a new evil, but still keeping it spin around Tessa. If you hadn't told me English isn't your first language, I would have never guessed! And I love how your writing style matches Cassandra Clare's a lot. I hope there will be some make out scenes, but don't rush it, because you are right now doing a really good job on not rushing relationships, but still keeping the story very interesting. I have a lot of problems with that in my own fanfiction. ;). I hope you'll update soon! -Jill**

**Everyone, here it is, chapter 8 (and yes, Wessa! Uche library uche)**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa woke up to the sound of her alarm, she groaned and turned it off. Slowly awakening, she threw off the covers and slid out of her bed, noticing Arriane and Cecily gone. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, searching through her clothes for a warm and comfortable set. Tessa pulled out a pair of dark blue leggings, a cream-coloured top and a creamy, oversized, wool sweater; she put it on and went to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and tied it into a messy bun.

Finished, she decided what she was going to do. Breakfast and then reading, it was. Tessa picked up her iPhone and took a small, leather, shoulder bag, in which she put her phone. Luckily, there had been no more messages after the first one, and Tessa was merely calmed about that.

_Probably a joke from one of Nate's friends. _Tessa told herself, though she knew she didn't believe it. She quickly went to the lifts, too lazy to go via the stairs, and was downstairs within a few minutes. She walked into the Dinner room and immediately heads turned and watched her as she walked to the breakfast buffet. Students were whispering, but Tessa was used to ignoring it, so that was what she did.

Sophie walked in a few minutes after and joined Tessa in breakfast. They had a conversation about some basic things and school, and when Tessa finished her meal, she went to the library.

The smell of books met her nose as she entered the library. Tessa smiled slightly and walked towards the classics corner. She let her finger trail over the backs of the books and her eyes wandered, reading the many titles. Her gaze fell upon A Tale of Two Cities, her favourite book. She smiled and stretched out her arm, trying to reach the book, since it was on the highest shelf. She pulled it out, then she heard an arrogant voice from next to her say:

"Reading that silly book again?" Tessa dropped the book in shock, but quickly recovered, and knowing it was Will, she turned around smirking.

"Why yes, of course, considering it's one of my favourites." Tessa said and she huffed. Will looked startled for a second.

_Ha! _Tessa thought, but she had thought too fast, because Will had regained his arrogant smirk again and said, with a voice full of poison:

"Well, I suppose you have a very bad taste of literature then, if this book is one of your favourites." Tessa's jaw set and she was about to say something back when she was interrupted by one of the workers from the library.

"Could you please be silent, or else I'll have you get detention." She said. Tessa guessed she must be very young, since she had a youthful face. She was only looking at Tessa, not really regarding Will, though it was obvious she knew he was there. Tessa turned slightly red at the thought of having detention with Will and she just nodded, the woman left and returned to her desk.

"I don't mind having detention with you." Will said wickedly, while smirking. He was leaning against the bookshelf that was facing Tessa and had his arms crossed. Tessa couldn't help but let her gaze flick across his muscular stomach, which was showing through his white shirt. She glared at him and he just smirked back.

_Ugh. Why does he have to be like this? _Tessa asked herself.

"Arrogant asshole." She mumbled and she was about to walk away, when Will blocked her.

"Mm, I have to admit I like the use of alliteration in that phrase, beautiful bitch." He said and he took a few steps closer, making her take a few steps back. Will smirked and Tessa shot him daggers with her eyes as he took another step. She stepped backwards, and then her back hit the wall. She groaned as her head slammed into a beam, since the ceiling was dome-shaped. Tessa saw a flash of worry in Will's eyes as she rubbed her head, but it had been so short that she thought she'd imagined it. Will took another step closer and placed his hands on both sides of her head, just above her shoulders. Tessa gulped.

"I'm not letting you kiss me again." She said in a weak voice, trying to keep it steady. She wanted to push him away, but her arms and legs were paralysed by his intoxicating smell. Her whole body was paralysed, actually. She inhaled, but it didn't help, she was breathless. Will leaned closer and Tessa could now feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Really?" He paused and slightly bend his head to the left, giving her an innocent look.

"Such a pity." Will whispered and with that, he kissed her. Tessa found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This kiss was different than the one in the classroom, he had been so gentle then. Now, he was kissing her passionately and his teeth grazed her bottom lip, making Tessa moan. Her blood was on fire as it pulsed through her veins and it was as if Will left burns everywhere his hands touched her skin. She knew he was pushing her into the wall, and that it should hurt, but in some way, the only thing she could feel was Will. The kiss was intoxicating and Tessa couldn't breath, not that she cared at this moment. She wound her fingers in his hair unconsciously and pulled, earning a groan from Will, as he in return linked his hands under her thighs and Tessa straddled his waist. Will pushed her into the wall even harder, and Tessa could feel every part of his body touching hers. She shivered and Will smiled against her lips, slowing down his kiss into a gentle one.

They both froze when someone cleared her throat. Tessa released her embrace on Will and gently pushed him away, furiously blushing. In front of her stood the library woman, and she was glaring at Tessa as her gaze flicked to Will. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she recognised Will as one of the populars from the school.

"This is my last warning," she said, her voice slightly wavering because of Will.

"Now get out or I will send you to Mrs Branwell." Tessa gulped, she liked Mrs Branwell and she already had detention once, so she didn't want to anger her any more. She silently walked out, completely forgetting about _a Tale of Two Cities_, and didn't notice Will following her. Just outside the library, she was suddenly pushed against a wall, by Will. Will leaned closer, his mouth touching hers.

"Now, where were we?" He asked and Tessa could feel his lips moving as he talked. Tessa didn't answer, she just captured his lips with hers, kissing him softly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A voice shouted and Tessa and Will jumped away from each other. At the top of the staircase stood Cecily. Tessa immediately turned scarlet at seeing her, because Will was Cecily's brother. Cecily sighed and shook her head.

"Why do I always run into people kissing each other?" She mumbled. Will smirked.

"Maybe because you like disturbing other people's privacy?" Will suggested, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Cecily said, throwing her hands up, surrendering.

"I understand, I have to leave." And she swiftly entered the library with, what Will and Tessa couldn't see, a smile playing on her lips. Before Tessa could say anything, Will's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her gently with him. Tessa couldn't focus on anything but the boy in front of her, so she just let him pull her forward as they walked down the many stairs.

Then, they arrived at ground zero and Will lead her into the Ball room. Tessa gave him a questioning look, and Will shrugged.

"No one comes here." He mumbled. He regained his arrogant posture and bowed for Tessa.

"May I have this dance, Miss Gray?" He asked and he took her right hand and kissed it. Tessa had trouble holding in her laugh at Will's serious face; she bobbed a curtsy.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Herondale." She answered, giving Will a smile.

"But there is no music to lead the dance." Tessa added. Will smiled a genuine smile, surprising Tessa and then said with a wicked gleam in his eyes:

"That should not be a problem, Miss Gray; I have heard that my voice is quite melodious." Tessa laughed, but Will kept his serious expression, making her laugh even harder. Will ignored this, taking her hand in his and placing the other on her hip. Tessa felt the warmth of his hand burn through her sweater and her hands became slightly sweaty. She put her free hand on Will shoulder, feeling his muscles tense a little under her touch.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAAAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAAAAR." Will sang while making exaggerated dance moves, pulling Tessa with him. Tessa burst out laughing.

"Sto-op... Wi-ill..." She managed to say in between her laughs.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Gray?" Will asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tessa rolled her eyes, having stopped laughing.

"Why no, Mr Herondale. Though I have to say that the song you sang is rather... inappropriate for this dance and time of the year." Will mock frowned.

"Really? Oh, well, I am happy to inform you that I have many other songs to my disposal." Will said and he began to sing again:

"AND WE CAAAAAN'T STOP AND WE WOOOOON'T STOP, CAN'T..." Will was interrupted by Tessa.

"Uhum, I think that song is rather improper." Will frowned again.

"Well, it looks like you have to pick a song then, Miss Gray." He said and Tessa smiled taking out her phone and ear buds.

"I think this might be the right solution." She said, leaning closer to Will to put in one ear bud, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She put in the other in her own ear and scrolled through her music list. She clicked on _'All you never say' _by _Birdy _and turned the volume on. She put her iPhone into her purse and wrapped her arms around Will's neck, suddenly feeling more confident, and pulled him closer. Will seemed a bit startled, but then he put his arms around her waist. They started dancing.

_'Are you uncertain?_

_Or just scared to drop your guard?_

_Have you been broken?_

_Are you afraid to show your heart?'_

Tessa heard Will breathing heavily and she looked at him with curiosity. Will just shook his head and unwrapped one of her arms around his neck and took her hand in his.

_'And all you never say is that you love me, so,_

_All I'll never know is if you want me, oh,_

_If only I could look into your mind,_

_Maybe then I'd find a sign,_

_Of all I want to hear you say to me, to me.'_

Will gave Tessa a soft smile and Tessa felt herself melt. She smiled sheepishly back and Will grinned. The song ended and they parted.

"Tess..." Will began and Tessa shivered at the nickname.

"Tessa," Tessa's phone buzzed. Immediately Tessa became aware of what it could be and she put up her hand, gesturing for Will to wait. Opening her purse and taking out her phone, she hoped it was just a message from Cecily, joking about her and Will, or something like that. The display lit up and Tessa read the messages, suddenly she got really pale and felt sick;

_Hey Tessie,_

_Was it fun dancing (and doing something else) with that player of a Herondale? I bet you love him, don't you Tessie? So unfortunate, I hope you'll have time to say goodbye to him, because I will see you very soon. Byebye my dear sister -N_

* * *

**So, chapter 8. I hope you liked it, because I hate myself for rushing all the Wessa and kind of abandoning Jem :/. Anyways, as you have read, my plot is finally starting. I have such a big plot for this fanfic in mind, it's not funny anymore. I mean, this is chapter 8 already! **

**Please let me know what you think! Follow, favourite and review (if you think my fanfic is worth it ;) And YEAAAH, ITS FINALLY SUMMER FOR ME! Yes, no more school, homework and shitty teachers! So I will probably update more. Byebye, till next chapter! -Jill**


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends

**Chapter 9 Old Friends**

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**It's me again ;). So this chapter might start a little weird, because it originally was the second part of chapter 8, but I cut 8 in half. I hope you enjoy! I love you all a lot, and thank you so much for keeping interest in my f*¥£|?!) fanfiction. And thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! And yes, I am going to continue writing in only Tessa's POV. And I hate my own OC's, so they will find a place more in the background of this fanfic ;). Ugh, I wish I could rewrite this whole fanfic. But anyways, I love you guys 3 -Jill**

**shadowhunters14: Thank you so much! ;)**

**nononononononono: Diolch! And I will -as I said before- continue in only Tessa's POV ;).**

**infinitemaddys: I know ;), I was squealing too :'D.**

**llikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Holy shit, your username! ;) Took me a lot of effort to type it ;). Well, here it is, enjoy!**

**superfriendz: Thank you so much! One question: why does everyone have to read shit for school during Summer? I don't have to do anything at all :). Good luck ;).**

**The Iron Sister: First: thank you so much for this amazing, super long review! Second: you love me?! Thank you so so so much; I love you too ;) (but please don't quote The Fault in Our Stars too much; I just watched the movie :'( it was so sad.) Third: thank you for you admiration of the Wessa in my fanfic. I feel like I'm making them act really OOC :/. I just love making Will sing adorable songs ;). Hahaha, indeed, totally worth it ;) I mean, I fangirl at home, because my friends hate it when I fangirl (that's because they're tired of me fangirling about TID and TMI.). Fourth: you love my writing style :o? Thank you. Seriously how many times will I have have to say thank you :'D. **

** : Thank you! Wow, it so weird that people laugh because of my fanfic! I'm honoured!**

**nicoleherondale: hahah, I only dream and imagine those things ;). And thank you so so so so much for following me on instagram and liking my photos ;). You're amazing!**

**Sophia Shadowhunter: I love your username! Yeah *wiggles eyebrows* quite mysterious uh? You will discover very soon ;).**

**And now, the chapter you have all been waiting for ;).**

* * *

_TESSA'S POV_

Tessa didn't notice Will giving her questioning looks until she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Tessa... is everything alright?" Will asked, Tessa didn't answer and just ran out the door. An astonished and shocked Will following her. She speeded up the many stairs, Will still following her. She ran to her room and locked the door, Will knocked.

"Tessa?" He said and Tessa's heart fluttered a little at the way his voice pronounced her name. She took a moment to steady her breathing, she had run a lot of stairs after all.

"I'm fine, Will."

"No, you're not." Will said stubbornly. His voice was slightly muffled through the door and it sounded really funny. Tessa would have laughed if her thoughts were not on those stupid messages.

"Tess, just open the door. Do you want me to beg or something?" Will said in a pleading voice. Tessa smiled a little, despite the situation she was in.

"Maybe." She said with a grin on her face. The thought of Will begging was quite unimaginable. And quite hilarious, Tessa's admitted.

"Please, I know you're in thereee. People are asking were you've beeeen. They say have courage, well I'm trying toooooo, I'm right out here for you. Just let me iiiiin." Will sang and Tessa let out a laugh. She loved _Disney_ movies and especially _Frozen_, clearly Will had seen it as well, which surprised Tessa. Tessa sighed, she hated to lie.

"Will, I'm okay, I got a message from a friend from New York and she wanted to Skype call, so that's why I ran upstairs. I just haven't talked to her for a whole week." She lied and she knew Will wouldn't take the lie, but she couldn't think up anything else. She heard Will sigh through the door.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you at lunch then." He said with a hesitating voice. When she heard Will walk away, she softly unlocked the door and couldn't help but watch him leave. His shoulders were hanging down in an unlike Will-way and his hands were balled into fists. Tessa frowned, but then closed the door, sank down on her bed and opened her laptop. She felt bad for Will, but she needed time on her own right now. She touched her lips with her fingers. He had kissed her. Again. And they had danced. Tessa smiled and her stomach filled with butterflies. Though the thought of Will just playing with her kept nagging at her. Tessa took a deep breath and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, allowing herself to relax for a few seconds. She closed her eyes, but they flew open again, because she suddenly remembered something.

As she had said to Will, she indeed hadn't talked to her friends from New York in a week. She opened Skype and videocalled Isabelle, who was the only one online. Isabelle wasn't her closest friend, that was Clary, but she was a friend of Tessa.

"Izzy!" Tessa exclaimed as Isabelle appeared on the screen. Isabelle was seated on her bed, giving Tessa accusing looks.

"Tessa! By the angel, why didn't you call any of us earlier?" Isabelle said, faking anger. Tessa smiled at her friend, she had really missed her and missed talking to someone with American pronunciation.

"Er, yeah, a lot has happened this week and I got a lot of new friends." Tessa told her awkwardly.

"Oh." Isabelle said.

"What happened?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. Tessa flushed, she immediately had to think about Will.

"Eh-eh."

"Oh God, Tessa, is it a boy?!" Isabelle asked and Tessa flushed even more.

"Er, no-o." Tessa stuttered, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable. If she thought about it now, she really liked Will, when he wasn't an asshole. Was she in love with him? No, she couldn't be. But then why was she suddenly blushing and thinking about him?

Tessa shook her head in confusion.

"Weeeeell," Isabelle said.

"What's his name? Is he hot?" Tessa laughed at her second question.

"Hot? You're seriously asking me if he's hot? Gosh, if you knew him, you would've never asked that. By the angel, he's hotter than Jace." Tessa said and she giggled in a non-Tessa way.

"Oh my god, I think Jace has to hear this." said Isabelle and she smile wickedly.

"JACE!" She shouted and a muffled voice answered.

"TESSA'S BOYFRIEND IS HOTTER THAN YOU ARE!" The sounds of something being dropped to floor made Tessa and Isabelle laugh.

"Hmpf. Since when does Tessa have a boyfriend, I have always thought she was secretly in love with me." Jace said as he came in view too. Tessa blushed a little, but then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I actually don't fall in love with arrogant jerks." _Liar. _Said a tiny voice in the back of her head. Jace gave her a surprised look as he let himself fall down on the bed next to Isabelle.

"Hey, since when did my Tessa grow herself a backbone?" He asked, looking at Isabelle and mocking surprise. Isabelle shot him a playful glare back.

"Since she has to deal with more guys who are as arrogant and jerkish as you are, maybe even worse." Tessa said in third person, sounding annoyed, bur secretly enjoying the conversation.

"And just so you know, I'm not _your _Tessa." She added. Isabelle laughed at Jace's fake shocked expression.

"Yeah, Jace. She has a boyfriend." Tessa felt her cheeks redden again and she frowned, giving Isabelle a glare.

"No I don't. He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh but you want him to be."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I do-"

"Yes you do, admit it Tessa, you're in looove." Isabelle sang, while smiling. Tessa sighed.

"I'm not in love with him." She said, trying to sound final, but her voice didn't sound steady at all. A silence followed.

"Whatever," Tessa said when she saw Isabelle's look. She threw her hands up.

"Think whatever you want to."

"Right," Isabelle began.

"But I still don't know your boyfriend's name." Tessa sighed again.

"Fine," she started, and knowing she couldn't escape this conversation, she added:

"His name's Will." Jace frowned.

"Not like Will Herondale, right?" He asked, and suddenly a thought entered Tessa's brain. Herondale. Jace Herondale.

"Wait, are you like... family?"

"Well Will Herondale is my cousin. And his sister Cecily too."

"Oh." Tessa responded, feeling slightly stupid of not noticing before, she had even compared Will to Jace because of his arrogant behaviour.

"But Tessa, what I don't understand is that, you just said you don't fall in love with arrogant jerks. But from what I can recall about Jace's cousin, is that he's even more of a jackass." Isabelle inquired smartly. Tessa glared at her and Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah, while you were in Switzerland, that asshole came over to our house, claiming he was hotter than me. Can you believe it? The thought even." Said Jace and he faked fainting.

"Well Jace, I do have to admi-" Isabelle started.

"No, you're not going to say tha-" Jace said, being cut off by Isabelle.

"I do have to admit that Will is indeed hotter than you are." Jace's eyes grew wide.

"Izzy? That hurt." Jace said in an innocent voice, clutching the place where his heart sat in his chest, making both Tessa and Isabelle laugh. Isabelle rolled her eyes when Jace let himself fall backwards, faking death.

"It's so good to talk to you, guys. I really missed you." Tessa said, smiling to her friends, after Jace sat up again. Isabelle smiled back, as did Jace.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Pity Alec's still in bed and that Clary, Simon and Magnus aren't here." Tessa nodded.

"Well, Iz, are you and Simon together yet?" Tessa said, both curious and teasing. Before Isabelle could answer, Jace interrupted her.

"What? You and that mundane ***mundane means someone who's poor in this fanfic ;)***? Oh please Izzy tell me you're not in love with a guy of such descent." Jace said. Isabelle sighed.

"I assure you Jace, I'm not in love with a 'mundane'." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with mundanes?" Tessa asked curiously, not remembering her friends disapproving mundanes. Simon was a friend of theirs after all.

"Nothing, but since Alec has come out, Maryse and Robert would get a heart attack if they knew Izzy made out with a mundane." Jace explained Tessa.

"I did not kiss him!" Isabelle exclaimed, glowering at Jace. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but Tessa beat him to it.

"Guys, come on, we're not having this kind of discussion again." Isabelle gave Jace one last warning look and then turned back to the screen of her laptop.

"Anyways, why are you both awake so early? It must be..." Tessa glanced at her watch; eleven AM.

"Eight 'o clock." She finished. That was really early for Isabelle and Jace to be awake on a Saturday. Clary usually was the one waking up at six AM to paint something; Isabelle and Jace barely woke up this early when they weren't forced to. Tessa gave Isabelle and Jace a questioning look.

Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know. We just woke up early." She told Tessa casually, though Tessa hesitated with believing it, because Isabelle's voice wavered slightly.

"Well, I have lots of homework to do, so call me when Clare and the others are here too. Byeee" Tessa told them. And she waved them a goodbye before she pressed _end call_. Tessa smiled to herself. It did her well to talk to her friends from New York. She had known them since kindergarten and they understood her, which she wasn't sure her friends here in London did. Not that she didn't like them, but they were the populars. And Tessa never had been a popular kid, even though she was friends with Jace and Isabelle. Who were practically the most popular students from the whole school. Tessa sighed. Sometimes, having friends was really complicated.

After a few minutes of being lost in thought, Tessa closed her laptop and put it away. Jumping off her bed, she decided she would look for Sophie.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know; this chapter was really really short (and boring too). I'm sorry, I just wanted to upload something even though I'm having quite a writer's block on this fanfic. Ugh I hate how I can't even think up decent jokes or conversations to put in my fanfic. Again, I'm really sorry. I will see y'all very soon, 'cause I'm planning on updating more :). Byebye -Jill**


End file.
